Souls Between The Walls
by Tajeri Lynn Extremo Luchadore
Summary: ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Two souls, one wall, no limits. Jade/Hsi Wu, not for the little uns. INCLUDES SNEAK PREVIEW TO FUTURE LEMON!
1. Dream Away

A/N: Tajeri Lynn the Extremo Luchadore presents…Wait a minute……I've just received this note stating that officially, this fanfic will not be presented live at the Imaginary Dome in Fanfiction.Net. It turns out that the fanfic was based on a story untold in "Jackie Chan Adventures", owned by Sony and Kids WB. The fellow producers (whose names dare not be mentioned) for this story say that the following is not suitable for immature audiences for reasons of…I think I'm going hate myself for this, but…holy ship! The characters presented do not have disclosed ages, so use your imagination there. Please let the producers know if anything was OOC, out of character. I leave you to read the special preview.

            In case you didn't read my previous fic, I had bet that the demons would perish under an altercation of the Book of Ages, but since that didn't happen, I now must sanction this show. Yeesh….I don't know. Maybe I'll do another of this sort again.

            One more thing; Extremo Luchadore helped craft this story before he had known what was to occur; therefore, it's also AU. I even messed up when I said "Demon World" was the season finale. It's not. There are several more stories in upcoming weeks. OY, am I an idiota!

*

Souls Between The Wall

*

He looked around the Dreamscape, where everything bended without order, without reason. That was the way with this world; nothing remained as it was, except for its inhabitants, those who were unlucky enough, anyway. But he had taken his time to reconsider, to outdo all actions done before, and to make sure that once again, he would return to the world he had lived, and stay there for the rest of time. Immortality was what He, the Shift, nearly gained, but for more years than hoped, he was never capable of its grasps. He had to choose another. Another who could help him out of this world. Another who could help him become forever.

The Shift, once a human, still resembled a human. He stroked his gray hair and gray mustache, seeking the souls inside this miserable dominion. He was blessed with a gift from the untold evils of old, to execute a cause for shrouded misery. He was always being killed by such meaningless errors as accidents and murders, but as long as he never failed in his given quest, the reward would always be close to him, and from there, no error will end him.

There…

There was to be his Another…

And this Another was better.

Never mind that so many Anothers had come to make him living again.

This Another was not aware of what had been beheld before.

All the better to tell him all.

All before history in the Earth was changed, changed by a group of mortals who just couldn't take him or his brethren anymore.

But the Shift remembered, and his ability to know every change of the world, any memory of an individual, had become too an addition to the gift already bestowed to him.

This Another had taken to himself as a vagrant, pondering the meaning of this existence, in this Dreamscape. Once he was one of eight demonic rulers who had struck fear in the lives of the earthly continent called Asia. Now he had recalled nothing of the sort, for history in his life was changed. No more need to concern about the mortals who troubled him, or even his insipid, irresponsible brethren. Those no longer lived in his world. Perhaps change came for the better.

But the Shift wanted to better himself, and that meant bestowing certain sacrifices to the unwilling. 

"You", the Shift called forth to the Another. "Do come closer."

"Hisss…I have no qualms with you. Let me be or you will regret it," the demon snarled, turning back to his surroundings and watching the orange atmosphere and its ever-rumbling storm clouds.

The Shift was somewhat taken by surprise. Somehow, the Another had retained his sense of selfish reservation, much as he had retained his bony, 7-foot frame. His leathery wings surrounded his shadow-black presence, spikes still seemed to sprout off his head, and even those gleaming crimson eyes were accentuated by his narrow eye-brows. To put it succinctly, the Another was the same, cautious, hideous monstrosity as he had been on earth, except he probably didn't know why he was so.

But the Shift remembered.

"You know, you don't have to suffer so in this unexplainable world. I know a world where we can thrive, where there are pleasures to be had."

  
Hsi Wu was carelessly lobbing boulders into pebbles, not even keeping one eye at the enigma. "Sounds nice, but there is no we. Only you and I. And I will go wherever I desire."

The Shift sighed, and chuckled quietly, spreading his arms up in a welcome gesture. "I understand your decision."

The Shift suddenly raised one arm right onto the Another's cranium. The Another snarled and attempted to withdraw, but then screamed in incinerating torture as the Shift's arm fed his mind with an immeasurable dose. A dose of pain, a dose of horror, a dose of familiarity. The Shift smiled even as the Another clutched his own claws, wrenching his mind away from the stranger's irrevocable reach, without any success.

Then, the Shift pushed the Another down to the ground, leaving him gasping in long shallow, breaths, so near the point of retching. 

The Shift spat to his left in contempt. "But I forgot to tell you. I understand mine's better."

After a few seconds, the Another rose his jarred legs back to a comfortable stance, pressing the palm of one claw to massage the sting where he was pondering, wondering, _remembering._

He stood up to see the Shift. He knew what the Shift did. The Shift wanted him to know.

The Another growled as he raised his arms and spread his wings, pausing to release all his strength on the Shift.

The Shift stood nonchalant and whistled a soft tune, then turned to the demon. "Do you really want to fight in return for your memory? Don't you know what I've given? I have given back something that is and always was yours."

"No…" the Another spoke as he held his heaving chest. "I…I don't want it. I don't want Jackie Chan. I don't want Chi spells. HuffHuff And I DON'T WANT SHENDU!" He scrunched the broad side of his claws onto his face, as if hoping this was a nightmare to wake out of.

The Shift turned his head to the left, staring in amusement. "I guess you no longer want your brothers and sisters? Well, that's good. I can't find them in this world anyways. That'll save me more time."

"MORE TIME?" the demon exclaimed as he grabbed the leather collar of the Shift's scarlet coat, raising his feet off the floor. "You don't how much time I lost in the Netherworld. A thousand years without food, without pleasure, without life! See the endless nothing below us? Belong there, and I will be thankful!" Smiling with his barrage of needle-sharp teeth, he raised a claw, extending the tips of his razor-sharp fingers.

The Shift raised an index finger, and waved it in front of his Another's face. "Now, now, Hsi Wu. Know these two things. First thing, you can not kill me. You and I are already dead, in a manner of speaking."

"And what happens to be the OTHER thing?"

The Shift snapped his fingers, and opened the palm of his right hand as something materialized out of nowhere. Hsi Wu eyed what this arrogant mortal could be wielding. If it was a weapon, he could easily tear the Shift's arm then and there. Even if the Shift could no longer die, the demon could always banish him into another world, one of everlasting agony.

But the object resembled like no weapon he had seen. As it was finally unveiled in solidity, he can recall no weapon was colored red, blue, brown and yellow at once. Nor did he ever see a weapon resemble that of a mortal, earthly species, donning a blue mask and overalls. That's when his mind began to clarify the sight before him.

To humankind, it had a camera. To Hsi Wu, it had his unspoken lust.

Hsi Wu grunted in frustration as he reached one claw to touch that camera, but everytime he tried, the Shift tormented him by effortlessly shifting it from one end of the Dreamscape to another. 

"I…want…my…toy!" the demon stamped his feet down on the invisible surface beneath him.

"Technically, it's not _your toy, but ah well. Just promise you'll hear me out. You do, and I will gladly return the favor."_

"Arr…Promise." Hsi Wu even had the sincerity to drop the Shift back down, hopefully to sweeten whatever the deal was.

The Shift sighed, feigning relief and straightening the new wrinkles off his coat. "Thank you", he spoke sarcastically before snapping his fingers again, and the object came right before Hsi Wu's crimson eyes.

Hsi Wu laughed in giddy notice as he grabbed the camera and bent his knees down, like a mortal caressing a newborn offspring. He could hear the Shift chuckling behind him, probably at the way he was acting human, despite all those years he spent to verbally disregard that wretched race. But he didn't want to pay heed to the Shift. The thing he held was almost his everything. Almost.

Back when all eight doors of the Netherworld were ultimately shut, Hsi Wu had kept the camera as a token of certain memories. They were memories of a certain someone, a little girl who once ventured into the Netherworld, a little girl who probably knew of him more than the Immortal who originally banished him, a little girl whose heart he had played upon first glance, without being aware what she had for him.

When Shendu promised to change the demons' fate via the Book of Ages, Hsi Wu felt an aversion to the idea. He after all had the camera. Would he risk losing the camera in hopes that his dream would become real and solid?

He did, but as luck would have it, Shendu was the self-proclaimed leader of the demon world, and was privileged to preside over the very kingdom where Jackie Chan's niece and Hsi Wu's everyday fantasy, Jade Chan, had resided.

So Hsi Wu decided to find other mortal females to strike his fancy. As it turned out, though, he never even wanted to touch them. They were all too distant. Each of them had known demons can be rulers. But only one knew demons can be fools, and for that reason Hsi Wu kept his sights on her, locked deep within his mind.

Jade impressed Hsi Wu further for the brief moment before he was sucked back into the Netherworld. How indeed did she manage to remember what the world was before Shendu changed it? She was born under a lucky star, or was she? Hsi Wu had secretly ventured across the skies to find it, but found nothing of the sort. Still, it had to be there, probably wandering away from him as if it too didn't like him.

Shendu again changed the world, but unwittingly. As he fought the J-Team with only half his brethren, the Fire Demon accidentally burned the page that contained the origins of him and all who lived in the Netherworld. Hsi Wu was supposed to be gone forever.

But then other memories came to the Sky Demon's mind, memories that could only belong to the Shift. It seemed the Shift belonged to a Dreamscape of a bizarre sort. The Dreamscape was immune to all sense of time, yet information from all universal boundaries flowed through its unseen veins. Therefore, the Shift remembered everything coming to him, and what he can remember can somehow still exist.

There were too many painful memories, but at least he had the ones that presented his joys and bliss.

Following this psychological distraction, Hsi Wu gently pressed the buttons on the camera, so as not to break it, and activated the little screen to welcome back a vision he hoped could last forever.

That vision was Jade, who, lost and lonely in the Netherworld, needed only her camera to speak with calm and resilience. Even when she tried to make her requiem known before the camera, she never really felt there was an end to her life; perhaps to her it was just another beginning. Hsi Wu regretted that she only did so much with the camera. He laboriously wound back the video to watch her all; the fresh face, the golden-honey eyes, the blithe smile, and of course, the way she moved herself everywhere before the screen, as if the Sky Demon bade her to do such.

There was, of course, one moment he wished was captured in the camera. That moment was of Jade Chan kissing Hsi Wu goodbye, right in front of him, before she departed again from sight. Hsi Wu did not wish for her to leave, but he couldn't regain her, and only was met with a boulder for his escapist efforts. The kiss lingered in his mind, and he dare not say it, but he longed for that kiss to be met by his own demonic face, not with the stale Netherworld air that dulled his senses. 

Hsi Wu's train of thought crashed as a most confident and irritating voice flew right to his long, impish ears.

"I know why you suffer, Hsi Wu. I know what you want. But like that camera, your fantasies are trapped within your mind. You can direct them wherever you want, forward and backward, but in the end, nothing new will come out of it. I, on the other hand, can weave the transition from fantasy to reality."

Hsi Wu turned to the Shift. "Arr..! So what favor do you speak of?"

"I only speak that you come with me, so that with our combined energies, we can make our way to the realm of earth."

"Earth?! That can not be possible."

"There you go again, saying what is possible and what is impossible. Mark my words, Hsi Wu, I am impossible. You should be thankful that I chose you to be my key to the universal doors. Besides, don't you want to retreat to earth? Retreat to meet the human girl you love, the one you wish could stand beside you, now and forever, as the cliché goes?"

"No.." Hsi Wu shook his head as guilt built back up to him. "I can not, much as I want to. She hates me after those days I hurt her, betrayed her. Even after these years, she would not care for me."

"Would she? Do you know what happened to Jade and her fellow members when Fire-Drag roasted his life and yours away? They lost their memory of the demons, because to them, the demons never existed in the first place. I'm sure Jackie Chan is still an archaeologist pursuing artifacts and those who steal them. I'm sure Tohru still works at Uncle's shop. And best of all, I'm sure Jade is still a lonely little girl, obsessed with the uncanny, the supernatural, the demonic. If you were to meet her in your mortal form, she would have no clue who you really were."

Hsi Wu's eyes enlarged. "She does not…remember me?"

"No, she doesn't. But think about it, Hsi Wu. This is what you had anticipated in the thousands of years you were trapped without friends. Now, you can experience another beginning, instead of another end. All that you will require is my aid. Take my hand, and I will be able to make our way through earth."

"And what if you don't take me there? What about that?"

"I guaran-damn-tee I will take you there", growled the Shift in aggravation. "I want to be alive as much as you do."

Hsi Wu sighed loudly, turned his face side to side in nervous willingness. Making his decision, he slapped a claw onto the palm of the Shift's hand. He was to be the Another.

The Shift revealed a wide smile as the dimension tore a hole right above him and the Sky Demon, sending them both into a blue sky with puffy white clouds, and an ocean breeze that smelled like San Francisco Bay. Soon enough thought the Shift, as he floated alongside his Another, I will become forever, and Hsi Wu will become…never.

To be Continued….

A/N: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! This is how my lemon fic begins and no one's even come in contact yet. (You know what I mean). I just noticed Lil' Spleef was doing the same thing! Anyways, Extremo Luchadore must admit the fic will take a lot longer than you wish. I have to complete "TLBTP" beforehand. Muchos Gracias, and I hope you enjoyed the preview. I must go now. Juventud Guerrera and Rey Mysterio Jr. await in the VCR. 


	2. Here To Stay

A/N: Tajeri Lynn the Extremo Luchadore was surprised at the reactions of those who viewed the sneak preview. Let's face it, amigos; when you are making this kind of story because you lost a bet, well, that is much more different than trying to win one. Anyways, the following presentation is still not suitable for immature audiences. Extremo Luchadore knows some of you are not yet 17, but is confident that you can understand what is to follow. "Jackie Chan Adventures" is still presented live thanks to Kids WB and Sony Entertainment Television.

__

Everything's so blurry

And everyone's so fake

And everybody's empty

And everyone is so messed up

Preoccupied without you

I can not live at all

My whole world surrounds you

I stumble, then I crawl

And you can be my someone

You can be my scene

Know that I will save you

From all of the obscene

I wonder what you'll do when

Imagine where you are

There's oceans in between us

But that's not very far…

The Shift groaned tiresomely at hearing a song streaming across the streets of San Francisco. This Puddle of Mudd song "Blurry" was nothing more than a hymn to love, which was just a perfect solution in dissolving time. It was a wonder that the commoners thriving in this city would want to listen to it time and time again. But such songs were small prices to pay, considering now that he had found the Another, he wouldn't have to fret about time within a short period of time. The Shift went into a quick stop market to purchase a pina colada bottle. Until he was granted immortality, he had to enjoy as much alcohol as his body could take. 

Once on an earthly surface, Hsi Wu instantaneously became Seymour Jahoositz, the trident-haired boy that served as his guise in the mortal realm called Earth. Though no longer requiring assistance from the Shift, he remained close to him, for the Shift could also remember everything on San Francisco. And unless there occurred some catastrophe beyond the Shift's own abilities, the city as the Shift saw it was as he had bespoken. Hsi Wu hadn't set claw onto San Francisco in years, but if what the Shift said was true, the chi-sorcerer, the eccentric uncle of Jackie Chan, would not be aware that there was anything at all called the Sky Demon. Still, in case there was other trouble to be had, the Shift would know.

Seymour stood by the glass door of the market when the Shift stormed out, and gave the Sky Demon a bottle wrapped in a ruffled paper bag. He frowned in bafflement at what had been given to him: Cerveza. The name was completely alien to him, so the treat was equally so.

"No time for me to lose," spoke the Shift as he gulped down the pina colada bottle without taking pause. "And the same should go for you. I'm quite amused that you still follow my tracks. I was expecting you to depart upon our coming here."

"I am not following you," replied Seymour, as he raised the Cerveza in front of the Shift's face, beckoning the enigma to retrieve the bottle. "I just…need to know more about this place. I don't want Jade to think I'm clueless, or she'll never want to know me."

"Hmm…answer this one question first, before we move on to the cultural tours," the Shift began as he snatched the Cerveza rather swiftly for a half-drunk being. "Why don't you want this bottle? Wouldn't you see this as part of the culture Jade lives in?"

Seymour crossed his arms and rested his lanky self onto a brick wall in impatience. "Yes, I do. But the market sign on the door reads that I need a scroll or something to have this drink. And so far, I've only seen mature mortals possessing such a privelege. Besides that, I've still got my toy. Wouldn't want to lose it just for something wasteful."

"Very perceptive", the Shift replied as he focused his hands to steer the red cap off the top of the bottle. "Now that you've answered my question, let me introduce you to the most important rule in America."

The Shift thrust the open Cerveza bottle right into Seymour's face. Seymour, having not anticipated the maneuver, gargled as ounces of the foul, dizzying liquid slid through his open mouth and contorted the silken spikes that was his hair. The demon boy raised one hand to hurriedly wipe the alcohol off his face as it also stung him. He still kept another hand clutching the priceless camera. Despite being unable to wipe the alcohol off his clothes, Seymour fixed a stare at the Shift, with his familiar red-orb eyes and bared his rows of notorious canines.

"The first rule," laughed the Shift, quickly taking the remaining Cerveza in a rude gulp, "It's not deemed illegal so long as nobody sees it."

Seymour growled at the enigmatic being as if it were his own siblings in front of him. His brothers and sisters had too reveled in punishing him without rhyme or reason. In the thousand years in the Netherworld, they would crush him like a fly, then pound him around just to get him back into shape. The pain rendered Hsi Wu to twist and turn in lasting agony, and then he would gladly release all sense of pain by becoming unmoving, and unconscious. The brethren would then admit the shifting boulders to collide into each other, sending Hsi Wu's body crashing and scraping endlessly across the rocks in a show of torturous voyeurism. Even when he helped rule the earth, Hsi Wu couldn't understand why he had to be a Sky Demon. He was granted no special powers, while the remaining brethren could control water, wind, fire, and so on. All that made him a demon was his impish, bony form and his vast leather wings.

But it was when he walked into Jade Chan's life that the true meaning of his demonic being finally was recognized. When he tried to retrieve his tail from the Chans, he capitalized on Jade's fascination with ninjas and magic so he could penetrate the shop's mystical defenses. Jade grew too fascinated with him. She asked him out on a school dance, and then gave him a necklace bearing two halves of a token, Ying and Yang, Yang and Ying. And when reality finally settled in, when Jackie and his uncle tried to trap the demon, Jade's upward feelings were dragged down and scarred. Her efforts in finding the perfect match had grown dimmer than before.

Hsi Wu didn't take awareness of his actions until after he was re-banished into the Netherworld by the Chans. As the demon kept to himself in listless repose, the vision of a neglected Jade kept wandering most in his mental recollection. Guilt crept out of some unknown crevices of the Netherworld and began telling him that he could've killed her, could've removed her from the misery before he was doomed to go back. And always his mind replied to the guilt that he couldn't just snuff her life away; she had more than enough misery given to her. That's when he realized he loved her, admired her for all the qualities she grew willing to share with Seymour, but…not Hsi Wu.

Nevertheless, time had been changed, and if being Seymour could work its charms in favor of his demonic self, so it must remain, unknown to Jade.

"Aye, you", a voice came up.

Seymour and the Shift turned to see a roadsweeper, its driver peering outside of the window. "Move out. Believe me, this isn't the best place to get cleaned", the driver added.

Back to the real world, thought Seymour. And back indeed, as the Cerveza liquor had seeped through his green flannel shirt, weighing him down somewhat. The Shift again was spouting half-hearted chuckles at how he just entertained himself. Seymour stared up at him, ready to send the Shift back where he rightfully belonged.

"What?" asked the Shift as if in denial of his actions. "If you really care for your shoddy garments, the restroom happens to be to your left. Better move fast. In the meantime, I'll be following on my own accord. So good bye, and quite frankly, good riddance." The Shift motioned away and raised a wave of the hand as he disappeared into the massive San Francisco public.

Seymour growled at the now unseen Shift, then sighed contemptuously as he hastened into the public restroom by an indistinguishable fast food bistro.

He leaned onto the squeaky-clean sink, pondering long at his Cerveza-spewn face, which still felt stingy to the touch. Cursing in Cantonese, the Sky Demon delicately put the camera at the edge of the sink, turned the faucet, and splashed as much tap upon himself as his mortal hands could. As his arms motioned to contain the water, he recalled the hell the Cerveza granted his body. Groaning from the throbs of discomfort, he pulled the flannel shirt over his shoulder and began to douse it along with the tap as well. If he ever knew the Shift's abilities, maybe then he could be the Time Demon, and finally show every misanthrope in his life what should've come for them many times over. Why was he still bearing the Shift in his mind, anyway? To do so was to acknowledge a sense of respect for that overbearing enigma. He came here to Earth solely to meet Her, greet Her, and love Her.

"Hey!" an agitated voice shouted from behind the cluttered boy that was Hsi Wu.

Seymour noticed the voice as it had dominated his dreams all these years. He turned around, and gasped, for his insight did not fail to stir him.

To humankind, it was a coddled tomboy. To Hsi Wu, it was his unspoken lust.

To Be Continued……..

A/N: If you want to add anything to this story, post suggestions with your reviews. Muchos gracias, amigos!


	3. Go Which Way?

A/N: Tajeri Lynn the Extremo Luchadore presents Session 3 of "Souls Between the Walls". "Jackie Chan Adventures" is brought to you by Kids WB and Sony Television Entertainment.

Extremo Luchadore will also branch out into the Digimon section, for he too respects the Tamers cast that is largely overlooked by most writers. It will be an adventure series, much like "The Life Before the Party", only with different conspiracies, more techno-madness, and no journeys into the Digital World.

Now that that's been said, let's propel into the story!

Souls Between the Walls

"What do you think you're doing here?"

As Seymour's face contorted into a bewildered state, time seemed to creak into an irreversible halt. The demon boy had rushed himself into a girl's restroom, and now, standing before him, was the mortal of his darkest, deepest dreams, the one who lived by two simple words; Jade Chan. Seymour felt defeat lingering across his human frame, jarring it for making his presence known before Jade in this way, in this secretive institution.

All that the helpless Seymour could do was gaze at Jade Chan's being. While taller and older than before, she kept her growth in lieu with her tomboyish self, and that further enticed the Sky Demon's fancy. Her face had changed little, except now her shadow-blue hair was kept in the confines of a ruby baseball cap.  Jade had slipped on an orange shirt and beige jeans, and both were two sizes too big for her lithe form, especially now that she was crossing her arms in anticipation of an answer. She even had an elongated belt to keep her attire from falling apart, its ends loosely jutting off her hips. It was as if she was concealing something priceless, and the desires lurking within Seymour's psyche told him that cache was his for the taking. Such it was, until those desires were repressed by the unending, unforgivable, unmistakable shadow of guilt.

"Hel-looo", Jade teased loudly as she waved her teenage hands in front of the comatose Sky Demon. "Anybody in there?" Receiving no response, she soundlessly raised her hand and shut all but the middle and index fingers. She then struck down the fingers onto Seymour's brow.

"Ow!" Seymour yelled and held both his palms on his brow. Jade had grown stronger than was first expected.

"Hey, if you hadn't gone all blank all of a sudden…This is the girls' restroom, you know. The boys' restroom's on the other side."

"Um..um.." Seymour slowly pulled the flannel shirt over his collar, setting it back on his torso. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know enough of this place. I've been lost for some time and…"

"Lost?" Jade was alerted. "Where are you from?"

"I can't remember. My mind can't…It's too painful. And still…too blurry. The streets…they're my refuge from whatever this pain is."

"Come on, you've got to remember something."

Seymour glumly bowed his head down on the floor, for both going along with this lie and feeling guilty he had to appear like this.

Jade lowered her collected self and frowned pitifully, and put a hand on Seymour's shoulder. "Look, you can't stay on the streets. Believe me, that life's not for you."

Seymour now felt beads of sweat collect within his spiked hair. He simply wasn't ready to build up the lies again. "I, uh, I better go. We just can't fit together."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fit? Who said we had to fit for us to be friends? You seem…very lonely."

"Uh, yeah, lonely, isolated…call it whatever you want. Sometimes, that's the way to be, you know." Seymour began to leave, hoisting the camera's handle behind him, and straightening the leg of his prickly pants.

"W-wait," Jade beckoned softly. The flow of the tomboy's intonation disturbed the Sky Demon, as he began to quiver uneasily, as if another choice was about to take form. "I-I'm lonely too. No one wants to speak to me. They think I'm all wacko."

"W-why?" said Seymour. Please, don't speak of that. Don't speak of that.

"You wouldn't believe this, but lately, I've been fighting too, against some evil ninjas."

No. No. No-No-NO-NO-NO!!! the demon boy's aching mind rattled his skull. Now most youths would find her words fodder for sneering, but Seymour knew better. He rubbed his flannel-shirt collar as his visible reaction to her words. There was no confrontation to be fought, and already her words were hurting him, and she didn't know. She couldn't know. She CAN'T!

As if his life was at risk, he was concocting the best possible words, words that can loop over her emotions and still convince her he wasn't meant for this. No chi spell was going to help him through this ordeal. While he was idling towards the door and away from it, there was not a single sound between any of them. He looked up at Jade's golden eyes, which were reflecting the dying lights of the ceiling, as if the eyes were moistening from…Oh Gods, no. She wasn't, was she? Seymour felt the circulating heat of the restroom as it was a living Hell.

"Um…are you crying?" he uttered to her, trying not to tinge any of here emotions.

"Crying!? How could you think I'd do such a-" Jade outburst, before noticing a slight trickle, switching herself toward a wall and wiping her eyes with her oversized shirt arm. "...Thing," she finished as she turned around with eyes arched in their defiant, albeit solemn manner.

Seymour was holding where his heart was, fearing that it had may have slowed down from the awkward silence, and then he looked up at her sweet, sweet face. He was about to resign to those words, words that felt so bitter and jagged to his pride, but words that must be fulfilling ambrosia to Jade. His face sank into a frown, knowing he had to sacrifice his character as a demon sorcerer to safeguard her vibrancy for life.

"Do you want to be my friend? Because…if you want…I'd…like to be your friend."

"Really?!"

"Yeh. Of all the places I've wandered, it looks like I am here to stay."

"Then want to know more? I'll show you to my Uncle's house. Actually, it's my uncle's uncle, and it's more like a shop than a house. But being there is loads of fun."

Seymour's inners shook to the core. If Uncle was the cranky old chi wizard that he had been back in the previous life, the Sky Demon would make and break for his new life.

But Jade wanted a friend, and the demon boy wasn't ready to gamble her happiness away. If he was about to change his mind on his lust for Jade, he could at least try to sustain an empathy with her. He kept behind the girl, asserting to himself that no one was going to stab her in the back, not as long as he was there.

******************************************************************************

"Aiyaa!" Uncle yelled at Tohru, waving a box up and down, spilling some of its contents. "What kind of an apprentice are you? These cards belong to the Yu-Gay-Oh section, not in Poke-My-Mon section."

Tohru groaned. "Isn't that Poke-" Whap Whap Whap! "Oh!"

"Do not defy me! My tri-fective is always effective!" Uncle stood rigid and pointed at the cards.

Jade and Seymour paced inside the shop, now dubbed "Uncle's Rare Finds, And Then Some". The demon boy had once sneaked in the shop and had noticed the dusty books, the disorganized pyramids of uncovered artifacts, and the hidden alcoves for the aging mystic of Asia. This time, as Seymour's mud brown eyes transfixed on every nook of the shop, there were square slices of thick paper ornamented in surreal paintings, latched behind prisms of glass.

"What is this place?"

"It's a trading card shop, duh! You play these cards against a friend and make sure you're the one who survives."

Seymour frowned solemnly. "You mean people die in these games?"

Jade's mouth quivered and she exploded in laughter, holding the loose ends of her baggy windbreaker and her denim as if to keep herself from falling off of her garments. The Sky Demon let out a small smile creep in his lips. For a rough tomboy, Jade became very soft when she wanted to really know you. The metamorphosis was startling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just-hee hee-can't stop thinking about that. No, silly. It's just keeping your pride alive. I don't really like those games, but some people believe in their powers."

"Do they have magic?" Seymour said, without giving a hint of fright.

"Not magic, Seymour. You just imagine they do."

"Imagine? You mean it's never real? What in the world do mortals, PEOPLE, see in these cards?"

"Beats me. I guess they think magic isn't real, so they keep dreaming. It's never fun when the real world's got you down to earth. But you're right, there's hardly a spot of reality in them."

"Yeh, I know. I-I don't like those games either. I'm what you can call something of a reckless youth. I mean, it's not that I like to fight, but there are really bad people outside, and I don't want others to face what I do. Others…like you," Seymour bowed his head down to Jade, wondering how much of himself he had truly given away to Jade.

"That's so…cool of you," Jade observed as her face met up to Seymour's. Seymour, noticing the golden eyes and serene black dipped inside those perfect orbs, withdrew from the mesmerizing sight and deliberately turned to see Uncle, whom he still couldn't help but keep his eyes on for distrust.

"Huh? Jade, I see you brought someone along with you?" Uncle queried in a voice that scratched the Sky Demon's ears.

"This here is Seymour Hsiwoositz", Jade ecstatically raised her arms to point at Seymour, who on cue was pressing a mortal hand to his face not because of unabashed shyness but rather from reacting headstrong in his introduction, and conceding to Jade the words that reflected his persona. "Seymour, this is my uncle Jackie's uncle, but we all call him Uncle."

"Um, hello, Uncle", Seymour was all he said, not giving away any hand gestures that may resemble demonic behavior.

"Hah, not much for words, eh? Just like the customers. They think too much of magic and then they buy cards without ever knowing who's selling them."

"Sensei, you do know we're selling cards only to pay off the debts from not selling enough antiques," explained Tohru as he refurbished the cards on the stack. Whap! Whap! Whap! "Oh!"

"Am I alive, yes? Do I need to be reminded? NO!!!" Uncle bellowed at Tohru. The bellowing stirred the Sky Demon, as his feet began to retreat him toward the oak door.

Jade took notice of Seymour's emerging intentions, and clutched his arm gently, chiding to Uncle with a scowl, "Uncle, please don't be so loud!" Her face softened back to the confused Seymour. "You're scaring poor Seymour. He's been lost for maybe years, and I don't want to leave him back on the streets. He needs help."

"We should meet with an adoption center," resolved Tohru. "Perhaps the people there can help Seymour find his parents."

"But that could take weeks, Tohru. You know Seymour's not beside himself. I say we give the little guy a rest in the old Chan hotel, for just a couple of days."

Seymour gasped as those last few words entered his ears. Jade wanted him to stay close to her? This was to be his primal dream incarnate. And yet there were those lies he had built up again, feeding off of him. Those lies were all nightmares overlapping his dream, plummeting it down into that restless void called resent. Could his soul possibly survive?

Following these thoughts, his mind smacked itself, reverberating that no one else could remember the trials but him and The Shift, and The Shift said he was on his own accord, so he posed no obstacle. Seymour exhaled noisily in disheveled relief, shut tight his muddy eyes, and threw all his past memories to make way for the only memory that now mattered.

The memory that was…and always must be…Jade Chan.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Gah…Extremo Luchadore feared the fans were getting impatient with this one, so he took it upon himself to finally reveal the next chapter. No lemon, huh? Take it from Tajeri Lynn, but all of us don't want to go lemony without a story to be told. Keep in mind, I might be editing this story again. That's why it's still called a sneak preview.

Adios Amigos!


	4. Not Okay

A/N: Hear those words again: Tajeri Lynn the Extremo Luchadore brings back to you the rage that is "Souls Between the Walls", but first, he shall speak of a few things.

            Extremo Luchadore loves hearing what everybody's been saying. I feel like there are some fans sticking next to me, hoping they would get the news in record time. Especially that Shadowcell guy; he can't be shaken off anywhere in this site…

            Lil' Spleef is getting real close to finishing "TSTL", and I can be assured one thing besides a wondrous close; that once she is done, maybe fans will start posting death threats on this work too. I don't know how I'll handle it, but I'm amazed Spleefie puts up with this. By the way, did I say I wanted you to build THAT site?

            Officially, I have announced that I am making three projects, but chances are I won't complete all of them at one time. Therefore, at the end of this fic and my joint adventure-series "The Life Before The Party"(plug of shame, or shamless plug?), there will be five different choices hanging on the line, and you fellow readers get to hoist your ladders to knock off your top three. I shall dub it the Extremo Vote 2002! So whether you love this or flame this, don't forget your vote's gonna count.

            By the way, Spleef, heed these words; don't steal all the world's tomato soup. Some accidents could happen. Accidents…heh heh heh.

Souls Between the Walls

Night cloaked over the city as Seymour adhered under the roof of a whole new sanctuary, the shop that once housed a mighty chi wizard, who under alteration of history had been reduced to a droning and unwilling trading card merchant. The young girl Jade had permitted him to snuggle tightly inside this foreign territory, to the room where she cradled her nights in tranquil rest.

Seymour ditched his sheets, leaving them behind on the floor like thin, overlong carpets. They were too malleable for the roughness all over him. In the millennium he served as a prisoner without bars, the Sky Demon had thrived without soft, reassuring instruments of slumber. As a demonic being, His Wu kept himself amidst the solid, dusky particles of the Netherworld. It was crucial to harden his endurances against mankind, in preparation for the day that the mortal populace would regret having banished him, when they could've slain his body to the voids instead.

Those voids, however, were now what he feared, for laying just a few steps away was Jade, who had such heart to allow him inside this place. He absolutely disliked the Shift, spilling foul drinks on him and all, but he had to appreciate the enigma's decision to take the Sky Demon away from the lumbering Dreamscape and into the rather salubrious San Francisco. But the journey was only half-complete, or half-unfinished, he knew not which to reside, for now he was to make Jade his own, his mate as the payoff for wallowing away an eternity without true, immutable feelings. That journey, however, had yet to begin…

Seymour yawned audibly, and unwillingly revealed an odd-pitched tone evident of his actual self. The Sky Demon held his hands to his mouth, and then stared long at his hands, his mortal, human hands with five fingers on each of them. It was a peculiar feeling indeed, that humans were weaker than him and yet wielded two more fingers than he had with his malicious claws. He then recalled how Jade had become a little stronger than before, knocking his head forcefully with just two fingers. Shifting his mud-brown perception to the girl, Seymour frowned with curiosity as he looked at his hands and began cuffing his left hand over one right finger at a time. Was it worth all this, being human to appeal Jade and then sacrifice all sense of his image as the cruel, merciless Sky Demon?

Yet again, Hsi Wu's inner questions drove him to the state he least desired; the state of sleep. While his mind relaxed upon the silken creases of the pillow, his body reflexively raised one knee to his waist, and dropped it back to its straightness, and this recurred rapidly, as if it was observing to his mind how to flee from dreams, flee from a state that should mean nothing. But how so often his mind craved the escape of doubt, and always returned bearing more doubts on him.

******************************************************************************

Hsi Wu was a demon again; he knew this because every scrawny feature of him was being accentuated by a slender shape, pouring over his wings and playing on the ribs that were barely veiled by his skin. His eyes could not see, for his face locked into the shape, which was vivid black everywhere he managed to peer. But why take regard for sight? The feeling in itself was astonishing. Wherever His Wu motioned in his lithe stride, the shape seemed to follow and complement all the hideous markings that formed him.

"You are mine to behold", he chuckled triumphantly. The shape uttered not a reply.

"Being quiet, now are we?" the Sky Demon pondered. "Then try to remain quiet when I endow you with this."

He closed his eyes and coiled his long tongue to touch the surface of the being before him, and lashed at stale air. He lashed to the opposite site, and still it felt nothing.

Hsi Wu cocked his thorny head backward, opened his eyes, and noticed the shape was sinking down to the floor. What once were trim arms and legs melted down in the ground like ink, leaving a dark puddle that flooded up to his bony ankles. And its face, its anonymous face that possessed the body, joined everything else in the puddle.

"NNOOOO!" he cried as his claws scoured across the puddle, sending it streaming wherever he lashed thoughtlessly. "Come back! I-I never knew who you were! Stay in the presence of a demon, I bade of you, or you shall suffer!" He kicked and stamped over the puddle immaturely.

Out from the puddle, dark tendrils shot out and coiled over the Sky Demon's belly. Pausing from the horrific revelation, he then wrested back the tendrils by digging his claws with all might, even stabbing through his own skin, dark blood seeping off his wounds. But the tendrils retaliated, and like faceless snakes, constricted Hsi Wu. The Sky Demon cried out in anger of this betrayal and want of escape, until a far longer tendril shot forth, wrapped around his neck, and yanked it with a sickening snap. Hsi Wu felt his breath run short, before the tendrils thrust him deep into the puddle, with no end in sight.

****************************************************************************** 

Gasping in brief huffs of breath, Seymour restlessly sprawled off his bed and collided his earthly head into the creaky wood floors. When he did this, he laughed softly and perkily, and immediately banged his brow some more, feeling pain, but at least knowing that he was feeling alive. Hearing Jade rolling over as the sheets perfectly clasped over her head, Seymour quit his display of personal pleasure and sat up on his bed, turning focus to Jade Chan, whom he didn't intend to stir any snooping upon his behavior.

Licking his dry lips, he crept on the balls of his feet and silently bowed his face down to Jade's snoring, sleeping form. Jade could not be able to notice him if she had just woken up, since her face was directed to the window, which filtered an eerie ray of moonlight. Seymour took the opportunity to raise his wobbly hand and pry several strands of her delicate, shadow blue hair. His fingers slid over the sheer softness of the hair with ease, and after several strokes, he raised the strands up to his cheek, and rubbed, sighing contentedly as his breath drew warm air, flowing into Jade's cool aura. When Jade's face shifted right in front of the Sky Demon, though, he found it best not to upset her.

Hsi Wu departed back to his bed, hopping at the center of the mattress with knees crossed over. He just had to keep himself awake from those accursed nightmares. Those dreams were reminding him timelessly of the fears he elicited as an adolescent demon, fears made all the more spiteful in that he couldn't translate them in clearer expressions. What could make him so anxious long before he flew into Jade Chan's life?

It could not have been love; if it was, he should have left to Hong Kong and rebuild his rightful dominion. Was it mating, perhaps? Mating. That word left him sick to his meatless stomach. Back in the mystical ages that marked the peaks of his demonic life, his brethren had undergone human transmutation to ravage human lives under their iron-hard claws. But Hsi Wu noticed how mating had its disadvantages. He had witnessed, as a child then without inhibitions, couples enjoying their dance of rapture and suddenly destroyed by vast portions of Shendu's scorching, uncaring flames. While the other brothers and sisters reveled in carnage over the sight of this death, Hsi Wu only grew uncertain. If it happened to them, could it happen to him? He was, after all, a Sky Demon, possessing no real powers but a dual set of leathery wings. Manipulating the forces of the outside world wasn't within his gamut, and, granted that he make physical contact with a human, he couldn't fly away in a heart beat, for his wings needed time to retract to their accurate position. That would be moments too long, moments too late. That fear relayed into his fear of being undressed, or revealing weaknesses; that was why he always tried to keep his amethyst sash secured on his waist, and if it meant relishing bubble baths in it, so it was assured.

Seymour rose and then libeled to himself in Cantonese about how outlandish his complaints were. He, the Sky Demon, didn't have to fear mating with Jade. She was a harmless girl; of course, maybe she hit hard, but that was all. Even her fearless uncle Jackie was no longer an archaeologist searching for Chinese artifacts. He held a less threatening livelihood; he was searching for ancient cookie molds to sell for the Ratty Man Candy Co. (He never thought he'd see THAT day).

At the same time, though, Hsi Wu then recalled the lies he left empty to Jade, about him not having a family and being abandoned by vague circumstances. She was kind to have Jackie contact help, but once it was done, perchance he would be swept under the care of nobodys who may never permit him to go to San Francisco ever again. And if he couldn't go to San Francisco, he was to be denied Jade. He couldn't mislay her at the most critical prospect ever in his years. Maybe that's what he was fearful of; lying this way and that, and not fulfilling any conclusion from all this. His brethren never knew why he refused to use their mortal offerings, and for that he was branded an embarrassment, revealing a humanity never exhibited by any other creature. He couldn't let the embarrassments take the best of him anymore; now, he knew, he had to attest to Jade that he was able to inhabit her quiet circle of living.

Somehow, the words had to come off his mouth.

Be he human……..or otherwise.

To Be Continued…..

A/N: Hmmm…, slow responses these days. Tajeri Lynn guesses it's slow because everybody's got to go to do college exams while he has to write papers for his teachers, simple as that. Heh heh heh…

            To Alaer Kino, my e-mail address was wrong. It's zatoshiro1@juno.com. I missed the one out there so please keep that in mind.

            Adios Amigos, and keep on writing! 


	5. That Day...School Day

A/N: After taking a breather from the end of his writing debut, Tajeri Lynn the Extremo Luchadore rushes back into the stage with the fifth dose of "Souls Between the Walls." Hate to break it to you all, but this indeed will probably end by April. If that news breaks your patience, then hop along to another fic until final notice is made.

            JCA is property of Sony Entertainment Television and Kids WB. The following fic will possess potent, mature content that will whack out immature audiences.

Souls Between the Walls

Seymour sighed after what had been three months residing in Uncle's Rare Finds, And Then Some.., the current sanctuary of the beloved Jade Chan. But even with those days and nights laughing and sharing thoughts with Jade, he, the Sky Demon, still kept fears in him. He had not told her what he yearned to speak, words that would comfort him so much as he would hope they'd comfort her.

"Hey," said Jade to Seymour, readily keeping her verdant-hued pack around her shoulders, "you coming?"

"Uh, to what?" Seymour closed in to her.

"To high school, silly. It's going to be my last year, and yours, I think…"

"My last year? You mean I won't need to go to school anymore after that?"

"Well, um, you can, but from the way you do things, you're too smart for that. Maybe you should be on college, or something."

"Um," Seymour looked up at the chipped ceiling of the card shop. "Will you be on college, too?" he queried, having not contained college among his millenium-old lexicon.

  
"Definitely. My uncle Jackie wouldn't want me to take my noodle for granted. But…I don't know if he'll allow you in on that. Jackie's kind of secretly hoping that you return to your family so they can do that for you." Jade then frowned, staying solid as if she just stabbed Seymour's heart with that supposedly clandestine revelation.

"Hmmm…," Seymour turned his face depressingly to the creaky wood floors. The resolution was definite; by the end of the day, he had to tell her.

"Yeah, I hope so," he assuaged towards her shiny, fresh face. "But don't worry about me, Jade. I'm kind of tough, and there are worse things than not being on college. Let's just keep in mind about today, you know?"

"Yeah, today, all that. Did Ms. Lily say she's going to return our research papers today?"

"The 'dangable scrolls', like you call them?"

"Yup, I guess today's got to be the day."

"Cheer up, Jade. There are so many things worse than those, you know, like….death." Seymour softened regretfully at the closing word.

Fortunately, his sentence was blanketed out by the shiny optimism that was Jade's uncle, Jackie Chan. "Are both of you kids, ready?" Jackie spoke to both Jade and Seymour as he paced down the cylindrical staircase.

"You know we are, Mr. Chan," replied Seymour decently.

"Good. I am very glad to hear that. Uh, Jade, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Jade walked over to her uncle as he knelt down and whispered words to her. Hastily gazing upon the vacant prisms across the shop, Seymour then outstretched a pointy, demonic ear with private scrutiny pointing to the discourse, which, regretfully, was another dialogue of tedium and conundrums his ears ached from being accustomed to.

"Jade, Black wants me to stop these duelists who are pulling scams in the Thomas and Mack Center. Tohru, Uncle and I must duel against their cards to unveil the scam."

"Aww, but I want to join in on this too!"

"I know how well you pull off the duels, but you can't fight fire with fire."

"But-"

"Besides, Seymour Hsiwoositz can not handle the shop alone."

"Don't you trust him?"

"I do. But he doesn't have it in him, if you can get my drift."

"Urr! Fine, so where's the key?"

"Here," Jackie slipped keys from his pocket and laid them on Jade's hand, creating a jolly jingle that was more than Seymour's hardened ears could bear to hear.

"By the way, I have brought you the gift."

"Cool! Can I have it now?"

"Wha-But can't we wait for it?"

"Hello…Me, not we. You don't need to drag it along. That's my burden, right?"

"Yes, but if you are going to take it to the school, it could get broken, or worse, stolen. So I will keep it in the shop. I will need to go out now, or I'll miss the plane, okay?"

"Ohh….okay…" Jade groaned.

Jackie smiled, patted Jade's teenage noodle, and departed out of the lonely card shop to wave a momentary farewell to Seymour, who nodded his trident-mold head and twiddled his fingers in response. Seymour refocused on Jade's lithe form, and heard her speak with sly observation.

"But if Jackie's out of the shop…he won't be able to _keep it in the shop, can he?" Jade queried with mischievously charming eyebrows. The moment Jackie's shoes shuffled out of the aged oak floor boards, the youth rummaged into her denim pockets to raise up a key long fed on by crusty rust. She knelt onto a padlocked chest, lying beneath dusty crates of as yet-sealed trading cards, opened the receptacle, and zipped her eyes as if a marvel was born before her._

Seymour nearly thrown open his mouth to reproach Jade for her disobedience, but he took careful note that whatever had been traded between Jade and Jackie was between them and them alone. Jade could abandon trust in the boy to formidable ignorance should he permit her to know that he had heard everything about them, whether by accident or by design. So he awkwardly projected his upper teeth and shut his lower lip. Even though he wanted to do the right thing for Jade, there were borders called privileges, and such borders couldn't be crossed without being downright unlikeable, a trait he truly feared reviving.

Jade allowed her bag to swallow up the contents of the receptacle, and then swooped it over her shoulder, calling over to Seymour, "Let's go."

******************************************************************************

Quiet. Nothing but the sound of quiet. Why did it feel this way in the 'high' school as it had been lying in the Void of the Netherworld? Seymour cringed even tighter as the sickly yellow-smeared walls seemed to close in on him every time he would turn to Jade right behind him; the walls seemed to be the most movable objects in the room, that and the irate clicking of a lone clock hand towering the door. If only walls spoke; had they had the senses of the living, they would've had years' worth of stories to tell. As it stood, though, they were just walls for mortals to confine themselves away from effervescence, from vivacity. The other children were statues musing on their own ambitions, whether it be pushing concrete gum left behind by a student hours ago or staring down at the dark stripes that layered atop the smooth desks. 

The Sky Demon inside him yearned to grab Jade away from this earthly prison and fly up to the freedom of the skies. That could make Jade better; all she was doing was languishing an elbow endlessly on the desk, tapping the surface with a black-headed eraser, her eyes semi-narrowed down into listlessness, her mouth drooped into a frown.

His Wu grew angry, angry that her youth was being taken for granted with practically not a single blessed soul around to bless her. Seymour scratched his hands impatiently on the desk, as if he waited for something, someone, to make a reply of potency, anything besides him. He abruptly stopped when monstrous scrapes began to resound on the desk. He peered over and witnessed his thick, calloused claws sprouting back with their hideous purplish black hewn. Balling his claws and retreating them into his khaki pockets, Seymour shut his eyes and drew a deep, relieving breath before raising back five-fingered human hands over the desecrated surface of the desk. He whispered to himself in resolution to desperately mold the drab, listless form behind him into the shape bearing his own private liking. Seymour Hsiwoositz stood up with no one to care, and then noiselessly pulled up Jade's hands so her dazed face came into visible reach, and not a moment to spare, he speared readily his lips onto her own.

"Good morning, class. I am sorry that I am late, but-"

CRASH! KONK KONK KENK KANG KONK!

Ms. Lily and the other children, waken out of some psychic-less trance, moved their eyes down to the tiled floor to see Seymour having collapsed clumsily on Jade. Seymour laughed gently to the unwelcome crowd, but winced as Jade's palm sent his face in collision with his desk. Jade noiselessly slid herself back to her desk, and passively pulled it a few inches afar from Seymour's own, creating a roaring shriek as its legs slid onto the floor, echoing her current feelings to him. The students began giggling hopelessly at the sight, if only because they were glad to be on the surveying end. All Seymour did was turn his back up to the chalkboard in hopes that Ms. Lily could save his tail as it was for the other adults in this life, and hope Jade had nothing to say back, for the remainder of the class…

"Well," ad-libbed Ms. Lily monotonously, "it seems some kids can't wait for the senior prom." Some of the kids giggled louder, and even banged fists on their desks to contain their expressions. "Quiet!" the teacher alerted them. "What happened here should not be as important compared to your final grades for your research papers. Most of you did an unsatisfactory job, as I was expecting." The laughs easily subdued in immense silence. "And seeing that most of you are in a nice mood, I think you are ready for them." She pulled up her dreaded folder, and help up a stack bound together by a fragile rubber band.

"It is very ironic, though, that the most vulgar student of the day gained the only 'A' in the papers. Very well done, Seymour." She dropped the fruits of his labor onto the desk without making eye contact. "But let me remind you, the next time I see you do that again, there will be points deducted from your participation grade. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lily," was all Seymour said, his mind locked in unhappiness over his overreaction to Jade.

"Now, we will move down to the lowest grades," Lily said as she walked over to the hushed crowd. Good thing that Seymour was in the foremost desk in the class; otherwise, he would've witnessed an everyday display of personal agony in the form of twisted faces and disconcerting rubs on the head. Everybody acted this way, except for him and…

"What?! I got a C?! Ms. Lily, this is so not right!"

Jade Chan.

"Is something the matter, Jade?" Lily queried as she continued passing the papers.

"What do you mean by this? Inappropriate material?! How does that drop my grade?!"

"Jade, this is a world history class, not a sex course."

"Hel-lo? This is a research on the history of sex? It's a creative idea and it does have a huge history in the world."

"Jade, that is not the kind of theme to be familiar with in this class."

"Huh? Come on, Ms. Lily, we're in a high school. By now, anyone would know what sex is. Everyone I know talks about it, even the smut parts of it."

"That may be true, but in a high school, there has to be an academic sincerity in the way students learn. If you keep up with this, Jade, there won't be many special people around to respect you."

"Forget respect. I'm out of here," Jade bitterly resolved as she pulled her backpack and stormed out of the door, tossing her research papers into the wastebasket and kicking the door to make way for her departure. Ms. Lily decided it best not to stop her, since that would waste time for everyone else's education.

Seymour begrudgingly looked up back at the 'A'-marked research paper. His paper was on a more proverbial topic, the topic of the artworks of Asia's history. He would've preferred something far more daring, with a lot more voice in him, like……mating. He knew how demons back in the ancient eras acted. Hell, he even knew demons could only produce offspring whenever they were asked to. But acting anomalous to the class (and Ms. Lily) meant putting his mortal identity on the line, so he allowed Jade to go along without competition.

Poor Jade. The Sky Demon really thought he was giving her a break from all the drudgery and familiarity of scribing work. The break was not worth it. As Ms. Lily proceeded to continue on with her work, he looked up at the wastebasket, and prayed to some anonymous force that no one would spit their snot down there, until the class was over, anyway.

******************************************************************************

Seymour walked down to the cafeteria, hoping that Jade would arrive at the usual lunch break, but found only her absence. Lying on the bench closest to the corner, Seymour locked his sights over the roving hives of students getting their meals on beige trays. He then wiped off the dust on the bench and set forth down Jade's research paper to read it. The paper had been barely rescued, barely in that someone had dumped a half-full (or half-empty) juice bottle without noticing Seymour fishing through the wastebasket. The trident-haired boy managed to parry the bottle with his free hand. Now it was meaningful to parry a warrior's blade for survival, but parrying a bottle to save a girl's ten weeks worth of work? Even Hsi Wu couldn't get it.

Then again, reading the work, maybe he ought to. The montage of fascination didn't slow down anywhere. There were peculiar stories of habits from countries he had never set claw upon. Tales about how gods sprang from sexual likening, about how monsters and animals became integral to the bestial philosphies, and then there were tribes which thought peculiar fluids were the essence against demons, and must therefore be devoured from one generation to the next…. The Sky Demon was astounded of these seemingly carnal acts. These humans did all this…without guilt, without shame? Not even his brethren ever did any such thing of the sort, because if they did, they would've boasted of them. And yet…even they never would accept all this. Were they really demonic as they always were?

Hsi Wu slapped his brow, not accepting that he had to be a demon. What was this deepening contrast between these demons and mortal humans, anyway? Demons were supposed to be ugly, violent, perverted creatures who knew no sense like common sense. And yet, as it stood, mortals were just as ugly, violent and perverted as demons were, only they had a more analogous shape.

But not Jade. Jade couldn't fit the apexes of those countenances, could she? A disheartened Hsi Wu hoped that wasn't so, much as he hoped he himself wasn't. To be fostered into the mire of turmoil again…he wasn't going back there and sink his lust down with him. The past must be avoided. The past must never arise back from the nothing. The past…

Seymour finished skimming through the paper's gist, folding it neatly with his five fingered-hands to sanctify it inside his scarlet pack, when his eyes transfixed at it again. The camera. The mirror to the past…that wasn't.

He gasped in hasty recognition.

_"I want my toy!" _

"I kept it? Still?" Seymour poked at the object's plastic antlers, somewhat pulling his finger back, and turning his face around. "Jade? Jade?" he called to the roaring room of ravenous youths. Assured, he turned to the opened ruffle of a bundle, sighed in unnerving aptness, and pulled the camera off. The Sky Demon knew reveling in this past cannot last long, but it was the only solid keepsake he had when Jade wasn't around. Laying it on the bench so it couldn't slip off, he pressed the little button that transported his sights to pretty Jade, a worried Jade, mayhap, but still pretty.

"Seymour?"

"Gyah!" the demon boy yelled as he quickly switched off the camera button.

Jade then put her hand on the camera, and her face met Hsi Wu's. "What was in that? W-why am I in it? Where was I in it?"

"Jade…It's…it's…it's going to be hard for you to believe this, it is, but-"

"Was that me in another life?"

Seymour grew inquisitive at the immediate answer. "Y-you can tell?"

"Course," she revealed her big smile. "From the moment you walked into that restroom, I felt you were something else. You're not really what you are, are you?"

Seymour froze. "…."

"Please, Seymour, just you and me. Nobody comes to this corner."

"Jade…I can't…This…this is too easy."

"Whoa, too easy? Standing up for me and sticking with me around is too easy? Maybe it is easy for you, but believe me……no one else has ever tried."

"No one?"

"Alright, I confess. Maybe this big guy whom I used to teach butt whup. He left school a year before me, and he never got to know all of what I did. But…you got to, because…I let you." Seymour smiled a tad. "Was that all true, by the way? All that stuff about you being a lonely orphan and everything?"

"Orphan, no. Lonely, yes. I wasn't supposed to belong to your world, this world you are in, Jade, but I couldn't resist wanting to remain close to you. I discovered you weren't as different as you were in the foregoing life, and this time, I wouldn't settle for the same mistakes. I wasn't about to play with you again."

"This time? You mean you played me once before?"

"Yes, and not once, Jade. This toy is not even my possession, it was yours, and I took it…away from you. You kept in much of yourself in it. I wanted it because I'm a hideous demon and……demons can't stay with mortals."

"That's not true. You could still be such a pal around the school."

"You believe so much."

"And you don't?" Jade focused her attention on a thin, familiar roll inside the pack. "Is that…?"

"Yes, your 'dangable scroll'," Hsi Wu muttered, his timorous face lowered before the vision of Jade. "I am sorry that the mentor did not accept it as well as she did mine. I didn't want to leave it abandoned, because…it told me a little of who you were. I am grateful how you wrote it. I'm something of a coward next to you. You wouldn't be afraid of this kind of work, and I am…I wish you can keep writing as you often would…Don't let that mentor change you, you know?"

"S-Seymour…" spoke Jade, her throat stubbornly hesitant to form a gulp. "You…you can't be a demon, not in that inward sense. You're better than most of these kids out here. I know now why you keep that camera, and it's not such a big deal. I can never know anything that's happened in the other life, but I can tell you want to change, keeping my paper and all of that. You're a nice kid, or whatever you really are, and…I wish you'd stay that way too. Don't you worry about me, because I don't want to change you either."

"J-Jade…"

"I forgot. What did you want to do with me back at class? Before Ms. Lily came in? Was that a kiss?"

"Forgive me, Jade. I didn't mean to upset you. I could not stand seeing you all alone."

"Seymour, it's okay to be alone once in a while. I didn't need anyone's help when it comes to quizzes, and I still don't."

"Aren't you mad at me for back there? You did hit me hard."

"That was kind of a stupid thing. It's not like I'm going to be mad for life."

"Stupid?! I was the foolish one in the class."

"Well, I was mad at you for doing that in front of everyone. But hitting you like that, that was stupid. I didn't want to feel alone for taking that chunk of embarrassment, so I did that to you. I'm really sorry, Seymour. You're the only one around to listen to me. The last thing I want to do is make you go away."

RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!

"Aw, lunchtime's over already? Well, I've got to hop over to algebra. Yuck!" Jade jokingly closed her nose in disgust, and then stood up. "But you will be staying around San Francisco, won't you?" she asked, slightly pleading. "You know, 'here to stay', like you said? Please? My uncles won't be a problem. I'll just tell them you're not lost anymore."

" 'Here to stay.' At least I wasn't lying about that," Seymour replied, his mouth creased into a small grin.

"Great!" beamed Jade. "Meet me back at the shop. There's something I want to give to you, you know, a little parting gift, so you won't forget about me whenever you're away. Just so I won't keep you waiting, it is NOT a kiss, and it's not another paper, okay?" She twirled her fingers to align the velvety tridents of his hair, spreading splendid shivers down to Seymour's feet. She peaceably walked behind him with a wave. "Later."

"Alright…Later."

******************************************************************************

Seymour assertively walked by the classified posters posted all over untold lines of brick walls leading towards "Uncle's Rare Finds…And Then Some". The Sky Demon only desired to revere the moments before he was to be bestowed a gift from the dream who had become reality, the passion who one day herself could become the gift, or something that couldn't be put in words. Knowing this, he walked, his eyes fixed tile after tile, his mind glowing in ever-humane enthusiasm.

"By now, she'd be waiting in the shop," said Hsi Wu to himself. "I can't believe this has occurred so soon."

"And I can't believe it hadn't occurred any sooner."

"What?" Hsi Wu turned and saw the aged enigma staring behind him. "You!"

The Shift arrived from a smoking alleyway and poured Cerveza down his dry gullet. He stared at the empty bottle, shaking it in hopes that it'd be magically refilled, and arrogantly lobbed it towards Hsi Wu's face.

Hsi Wu backhanded the bottle, sending it crashing onto a lamp post, the fragments cluttering down to a nearby trash can.

"I see you still despise me, even after, what, three months on earth?" queried The Shift as he wiped his chapped lips.

"Keep away from me. I have what I want, and I suppose you have what you want," Seymour snarled at the Shift in his demonic voice, his right hand mutating back to its purple-hued, fatal claws. He slightly concealed the claw under the other arm, until the beast of aggression happened to release it.

"It's just a suppose. But I am getting closer to immortality than you think."

"So why must that concern me?" said Seymour, mocking the Shift with a spew that clung to the enigma's already dusty shoes.

"It hardly does. I want to promise you that after this, you may not have the chance to see me again. That is all that must be said. It's clear that we were never on the best terms, and we don't have to be." The Shift looked down at his spoiled shoes, and shook off the demon phlegm.

"Fine. Now go away before you allow me to change my mind," Seymour threatened.

"Fine. Now I will go away before I change my mind," retorted the Shift, as he retreated back into the smoky alleyway, the sounds of rushing steam diminishing his every step.

Seymour looked at the alleyway bitterly, not even caring where the Shift went, so long as it was anywhere but here. Reverting his right to five mortal fingers, he rubbed his brow to rub away the regretful new memories that were The Shift, and decided to jog his way into the shop.

******************************************************************************

"Seymour!" Jade was waiting by the oak door, waving a hand readily.

"Hello, Jade," Seymour chimed as he dropped the pack by the doorstep, and reared his merry face for her. "So….um.., what's the gift, if I can ask?"

Jade closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Well, it's hard for me to say this, but ah….ah.."

"You…didn't get it yet?"

  
"Oh, I did! It's just I haven't given gifts that much. I get scared," Jade chuckled nervously.

"Tell you what. Close your eyes again, and maybe you'll be brave enough to do it."

"Good idea," she replied, as she did her friend's bidding.

Seymour quickly sent his face jet set into her own.

"Here you go!" Jade suddenly said as she happily raised up a package all wrapped up in white tissues and red ribbons.

Seymour's face collided with the package, and he sprung backwards, scrambling down the doorstep, the stairs giving him rather unwelcome gifts in the form of hurt.

To Be Continued…

A/N: ARGH! The second-half looked like it lost most of the atmosphere I was hoping it would have. I don't know whether it should stay that way or not. But I'll present it to you fans anyway. You're all fabulous amigos!

            Extra note: Extremo Luchadore must be the last senor to ever know why Shadowcell was gone for so long. Heck, Tajeri Lynn STILL doesn't know, but everybody's been saying he be back…I'm glad he's back, and I know he's glad, too, because……the other fic was finished while you were out. Like to read it?

            Now, I will jump off the ring and prepare for my next challenge. Tag you in later!


	6. Mortal Way

Do not read this fic yet! Read Ch. 5 first!

Do not read this fic yet! Read Ch. 5 first!

The reason? Ch. 5 was completed, and not all of you got the chance to see it! You'll get confused if you don't read it!

A/N: Tajeri Lynn's feet rattle the ring as he hops back in, dusts away the grime on the microphone, and returns back with the arsenal of marvelous moonsaults and corkscrew cabals! JCA comes to you from Kids WB and Sony Television. The fic's rating is for its strong, mature content that'll tinge your senses, or so the Extremo Luchadore hopes. Hop in too, and be aware……it's no holds barred, no disqualifications, and nothing on the line…..except for those inside…..

  
*

Souls Between the Walls 

*

Seymour woke up from the aggravating slumber, jibing in Cantonese for attempting to relish a moment with Jade Chan, only to have dawdled himself further from the angelic reverie, discouraging himself from weaving her fully into realism…

Jade…

"Hey, Seymour, are you…okay?"

Awaken by the melody, Seymour rose from the dusty concrete, his back aching like he had fallen off onto a bed of nails.

"Ugh…What happened?"

"Didn't you know what happened? You fell off just when I was giving you the gift."

"Ah!" Seymour then bowed down to Jade, startling her not one bit. "Please, Jade. I was so stupid, I-"

"Relax. It's only a gift, nothing to worry about…S-Seymour……"

"Yes, Jade?" the Sky Demon rose his noodle.

"Before you have this gift, and before you go," she softened as she held up the parcel, "there's something else I want to show you. But I need you to come inside."

Already? Could it be something more? Seymour thought, his heart fluttering so speedy he kept his arms wrapped all over him. "Uh, sure, if you want."

"Oh, yeah, I want it, really, really badly," she perked up as she treaded over to the end of the card shop, creaks following her every step as if the floorboards were muttering epithets over its inferiority. Then, Jade pulled out a key from her denims and unlatched a lock secluded under a Chinese fenghuang rug. She strained as she pulled up a massively circular trap-door, her feet pushing her whole form over the door. It finally fell on the floor with bouncing thuds that rattled all the cards displayed in the glass prisms off their surfaces, and strengthened Hsi Wu's confidence a tad. Jade remained a stubborn, never-say-die girl, and that was just the way it ought to be.

"It's my own private cellar. It's where I go when I do my own stuff. Come on in."

"Okay," Seymour jubilated as he paced his way inside the cellar, abandoning the pack.

The cellar was a sight too odd to be belonging to the mortal he dearly revered. The cellar was structured with ribs of stone converging up to a spherical ceiling, while sheer marble accentuated the bases and stairway so perfectly that Seymour's sneakers almost slipped across, had he not taken the vigor to heave himself by grabbing the coiled rims of the trap door. Below, however, lied no ardent display of feng shui. Tables and bookshelves were ornamented a litter with ancient artifacts sticking out from within the books like flora on some papery pots. Bottles carrying gaudy sands trailed over the floor, resembling glass mushrooms peacefully existing until someone was to pluck them. Never had Seymour been witness to a forest of artifacts.

Jade quietly placed the parcel on table, and knelt below to the darkness underneath. She raised a chain from under it, smoothening it like it was a dormant serpent, and turned up to her demon friend. "So, what do you think?"

"It's quite peculiar. Your uncles must have spent lifetimes getting this cleaned," Seymour observed, pressing a finger across a bookshelf and noticing not a speck of dust was collected.

"It's not that much of a problem. I'm too perfectionist to leave things be, Hsi Wu, and you're not going to be any different."

Seymour's eyes widened in a thundering bolt of revelation. "H-How did you know my name?"

"It's not difficult to remember things, Seymour Jahoositz," Jade smiled, and the moment after she deftly straightened the chain's keen smoothness, she manipulated the chain right against Seymour.

Hsi Wu impetuously raised an arm to parry away the projectile, but midway, the chain's triangular end seemingly opened into two ends of an iron beak. The ends clasped down on Hsi Wu's arm, eliciting a vociferous cry of pain from the Sky Demon. Then, the chain's tail swooped about his neck, slipping his arm behind into an unfamiliar haven; his larynx. Choking in scratched gags, Hsi Wu hastily shot out the free arm, and grappled the rings leading up to the beak, forcefully strangling the life out of this should-been lifeless being. The beaks cocked up and down in a bizarre dread for death, and clicks out of its cocking sent Hsi Wu cringing at its liveliness, until the clicks became too spontaneous to be educed by this one chain.

Hsi Wu gasped in a breathless squeak as more chains swarmed in from the ribs of the ceiling and from the dark crevices under the tables, arching beak first over the Demon's body. With his arms fixed on the solitary chain, the remaining chains effortlessly bound over his alcoves, thrusting his seams in errant arrangements and encompassing all but his countenance in an undesirable cocoon of steel rings. The beaks nipped at his face for retribution on the part of the first chain, and then darting into the walls, forming repulsive cracks that were only less repulsive as the one fabricating the deviation, the horrible deviation of sanity.

Jade's eyes narrowed in malicious contentment and her cute smile creeped ever-wider as she tip-toed to Hsi Wu.

"You're not very bright, Hsi Wu. Otherwise, you could have turned into that big bat of yours and fly away," she said as she haughtily grasped one of his trident spikes, playing it like a knob that could open something.

"Jade….This can't be you. You must be a sorcerer!" he growled belligerently, in hopes of keeping this sudden wraith away.

"You're right, Hsi Wu. Uncle's no longer the chi wizard." She pulled the chain anchoring the demon's neck so his face forcefully met hers. "I'm the wizard now."

"What?! How!"

"Like you said, our pasts got changed. Pretty neat, huh? And did you really think I'd let you sneak into my heart again? I still remember all those things you did to me, dissing me back then and everything. Now that I got you, this is _so_ going to rock! I can do all those things I only dreamed about all these years! But first…" Leaping from stack to stack of artifacts, she grabbed a tall book so bulky that it left her doddering, and sloppily slammed the aged manuscript on a wooden slab. "Let's see," she turned behind the demon, whisking her fingers over the pages of the book. "Where is that little chi spell that will put an end to my troubles?" 

Seymour tensed his neck to break out of the constricting cocoon, and noticing it was futile, he baded to Jade. There was that fathomless sorrow rising up and choking him harshly as did the alliance of chains. "Jade, I'm not who I am anymore, I want to change, I need to change. I left you dishonorable before, but that was the past. Please…don't deny me the chance to redeem myself to you!"

Jade stood rigid, like a lifeless statue of perfect creation, not uttering a word nor turning a page. Hsi Wu noticed the girl was in profound thought. Perhaps there was a conflict of penchants stirring in her mind. Regretfully, though, the conflict was resolved, and Jade opted back to uncovering the trepid chi spell. Her finger planted on a particular page, and trailed it down.

"Awww, man……I have to go buy this one! Sucks!" she frowned as she kept staring at the page, hoping that chance would come by and change it. Jade stared at the entrapped Sky Demon, and coldly smiled back.

"But then again, no one's coming to help you this time, not even Shendu," Jade reasoned as she took the jingling keys and paced up the stairs. "Stick around," she said as the trap door closed shut, shutting Hsi Wu's confidence as the bang thrust across the atmosphere, and straight to his heart.

To Be Continued…

A/N: ARGH! This isn't working the way it's supposed to! Extremo Luchadore will try to revise it when he has the time. Until then, hope you like this………   


	7. What to Say

A/N: All right! Now the angles are up! Tajeri Lynn takes you back to the spectacle of "Souls Between the Walls". JCA is still owned by Sony Television, Kids WB, and none other than the Chan Man.

That said, let's ring the bell!

*

Souls Between the Walls

*

Hsi Wu screamed harshly as the chains refused to make way for his escape. But the pain the chains beared upon him withered in comparison to the pain he felt over Jade's betrayal of his heart, or had it always been the other way around? Coming back to San   
Francisco had not become the nightmare he had hoped it would not occur; no, it was far beyond that. Never did he deem Jade being a chi wizard and having the enchantment to remember his once betraying her trust to retrieve his lost tail. Why did he have to be born a demon in the first place? Nothing could be blamed for this but his demonic form and isolation. Had he been born a normal boy, he would've settled for any girl. But Jade had to be the reverie of Hsi Wu's thousand-plus years in this rather shallow and diminutive life. And for that, now he was about to suffer the entire makings of a mortal trap; mortal in that it came from such, and mortal in that he would be forced to depart as he had returned; abruptly.

"What a stuck-up f***-up," chuckled a grouchy, masculine man as the trap door flew open, the man making his jolly descent down the stairs.

"Shift!" Hsi Wu gasped, as he continued to strain himself out of the cocoon of chains as if newfound energy was arriving. "Help me here!" he pleaded with his throat caught up in dragging darkness. "I would rather be under your servitude than never again! Tell me what is to be done, and I will do what you bade!"

"You just don't understand this, do you?" the Shift looked at the demon's face, and held up his calloused hand, beckoning a chain to slither around his arm caringly.

"Of course I understand! The Jade I know has become a chi wizard, a chi wizard! All this time, she set me up so she could…so

she could…destroy ME!" Hsi tumbled out a thick sob of anguish.

"So it seems," the Shift replied, eyes still kept on the chain. "But I promised that you will never need to see me again. And I was honest when Jade couldn't remember anything before her present life. So answer me this question, Hsi Wu.

"Do you recall a time, any point of time, when Jade happened to be _given_ the chance to remember?"

The Sky Demon's red orbs for eyes grew wide, shimmering in a hue of dying, blackish blood, a color of seething eruption. Now, he knew.

"It….Was….YOU!?!?!?" Hsi Wu wrested the chains even fiercer, compelling the chains to nip their beaks harder on his mortal body until thin arcs of his life fluid shot forth. Seymour gasped tiresomely, as his energy was again lost. It was irretrievable as long as he could not become the bat-shaped Sky Demon.

"Unlike your bat case, however," the Shift explained pompously, "Jade was given the chance by her own free will. While you procrastinated on dream street, I had already made my way into the shop, and she took my offer quite nicely, wanting to know who you were back then. Heh. That done, my immortality has been guaranteed."

"Immortality? Why do you still speak that nonsense? What did Jade and I have anything to do with your ambition of immortality?" Hsi Wu groaned weakly.

"Everything. You see, Hsi Wu, the allies downstairs granted me the power to shift from the dream dimension to another dimension. But I am not wholly individual. The reason why you have not seen me so often is because your soul, conscious or not, ensnares my own, a side effect of choosing you as my Another. My only way of being untiring and unending in this world now is if the very being who bridged my way here was to be killed."

Hsi Wu gasped, but his gasp ended with a sudden suspicion. "So why didn't you kill me, after all these months?" Seymour queried urgently, as if the wait over the explanations were killing him.

"If I had killed you, I'd have become directly responsible for ending your own existence, and these stupid rules of magic would have you and I to both be cancelled back into the Dreamscape. But take another, unrelated person to do the kill, and knowing then that it was your fault that you were to be killed, I will grow into the unending being I yearn to become."

"You are a fool. Jade and I will both kill you when we're given the chance!"

"Did my ears hear that right? 'We'? You see, Hsi Wu, I only gave myself the bit part in this charade. Your lies, your deceit, pitted against her wariness and curiosity, all summed up to a situation that had gone awry before I made my debut to you. Do you really think she would blame me for all the things that you have done?"

Hsi Wu frowned in guilt, and his head sunk down, not uttering a word.

"Still, you do want an escape out of here, don't you?" the Shift smiled as he found a large knife, and brandished the rusty edge with his hand. He haughtily threw it a foot afar from the cocoon. No way could Hsi Wu's hands or feet grab it.

"That may be your only chance of escape, if you could ever, ever reach it," the enigma laughed out loud. "Well, I ought to start my vacay right about now. Perhaps a sunny day at the beach ought to do it, so now, you will never see me again." He laughed some more up the stairs, and threw down the trap door with a painful slam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Hsi Wu exuded riotously, as if he wanted to retort to the trap door, which had to be echoing all the mockeries the Shift and Jade had done to him. The Sky Demon became quiet again, because, so he thought, the trap door was too.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Nothing now yet, but let me tell you amigos that so far "Say Uncle" is in the lead of the election with three votes. Don't worry if you missed the election. It'll come up in another few chapters. Heck, just read the complete "The Life Before the Party" and have another good time. Adios!


	8. Who Must Pay

A/N: Well, to all y'all who've kept their patience on this one, do not fear. Get jet set, cause the ultimate payoff is a-coming. As always, "Jackie Chan Adventures" is from Kids WB, Sony Television and the Chan Man himself.

Souls Between the Walls

Hsi Wu begrudgingly stared at the glinting knife, which began pointing back at him with its sickly orange spots of age littered across its metal helm. Like the knife, wedged neatly upon the creaky oak floors, the Sky Demon had grown sick, wasted, and trapped, though more in an inward sense this time around. Most torturously of all, he had discovered that he was being used all along for someone's own pleasure, much as a knife was used only because a person wanted to ease the trouble of eating his delicacies. There was no use but to be used. There was, however, one startling contrast between Seymour and the knife. The knife could not know a will to be ended. Hsi Wu did.

Could the ending of his life be the best road back to beatitude? The mortal he had allowed to wander his mind, the only mortal he wanted in his mind, had grown with the intent to rankle it. He had no siblings in this world, they were gone from his sights in this life. He could find no friends to help; they'd think he was as mad as Jade. Certainly nothing can be depended on Jackie and his fellow company; Jackie had known who Jade was since the beginning, and that was why he kept such private conversations with the girl. If only he knew, if only he knew…neither he nor Jade would have to wait while these minutes acted like hours just for the amusement of knowing the inevitable would arise…and crash down into the nothingness.

Hsi Wu shut his eyes, hoping and dreaming that the demon inside would grab a helpless Jade and tear her tenderness apart, but that vision never existed. That same, foolish vision, of him lusting for a girl that dragged him to who knows where, that was all he could see. Now he knew what this meant. Jade had to be destroyed, for she could only be a cruel illusion, one that was always being used against his whim and will.

"Jade…Jade…" he bemoaned audibly. Then his face cringed in resolution. "No, Jade was a dream, always a dream!……She must…remain a dream…But...how, how…?"

As if reading his mind, the chain wound tightly about his neck nipped closely to his face in reprehension. An angered Hsi Wu spat at its apparent beak, and it clapped its ends more rapidly, demanding a challege. The Sky Demon then recognized the opportunity at claw.

"Why do you still keep me alive, foolish chain?" he taunted at it haughtily.

The chain turned away from him.

"Ignoring me? Ignore this!" the Sky Demon bit his mortal mouth on the chain's jugular, scratching away at the iron density of the chain's linkages. On wary impulse, the other chains constricted him tighter, grasping him tighter, attempting to dispose of his breathing, allowing him no choice but to spew back his would-be casualty. In seconds, the bitten chain rose weakly, and apparently observing the workings of its own mutilation, it darted straight to Hsi Wu's throat in riposte. But the Sky Demon haggardly opened his jaws and he frightened the chain and had it scurrying under the table.

"All of a sudden, you are scared?" the Sky Demon continued to gibe, the chains locked on him in anticipation. "Having a hard time keeping me bound? Then why not you kill me, right here, with that knife upon the floor? Go ahead. No wait, you're still listening to the orders of your mistress, Jade, are you? Face it, you steel serpent. She wouldn't mind whether she does the kill or you do, just so long as I am dead. Take the chance. One swift slash, and it shall be done."

The other chains gripped Hsi Wu's neck, hoping to listen to a few cracks as they continued their torture. But the lone chain eagerly scurried toward the knife, and whirled its beak readily around the handle. The other chains peered at their crony's manner, and began to slightly open a way for the chain to stab the knife deep into the heart of the Sky Demon.

Familiar thumps began arriving from above the basement. The chi sorceress had made her return, ready to be his final undoing. The keys were once again rattling as one clearly began to unlock the trap door.

Hsi Wu kept his patience thick. "Every second of life here is torture to me," he baded the chain. "End it, now!" he gave another swift spit to it.

The chain grew mad and blindingly dashed the knife point forward into Hsi Wu's chest. His veins nearly erupting off his skin, Hsi Wu pulled himself one step to the right, dragging the edge of the cocoon right in the route of the seething knife. The knife skewered through the cocoon of chains, slicing through many of them into fragmented rings of metal. The torrent of fragments confused those chains still in one piece, granting the Sky Demon time to loosen himself and throw all of them up against the walls.

"Yes!" Hsi Wu yelled as he quickly balled himself and cast a Chi spell upon himself. Whipping flames of light engulfed his every inch to as a familiar metamorphosis was coming into form.

******************************************************************************

Jade hummed a disturbing tune as she opened the trapdoor and giddily hopped down the stairs with a pouch tied up in silken rope clutched in one hand. She had to ponder several miles away from the shop to find this ingredient. Her feet had already grown tired from all the walking she had to do, but it was going to be worth it, what she wanted to do with His Wu.

"Alright, Hsi Wu, now comes the time to-No!" Jade screamed. All of a sudden, she looked down the flight of stairs. She abruptly dropped her bag, which tinkered off the stairs down somewhere. 

And there he stood once again. Hsi Wu.

Hsi Wu, not Seymour Jahoositz.

Hsi Wu, the reptilian bat demon with his spindly wings and hideously hollow torso, reared his scarlet glare and a toothy smile against the girl of his dreams, and now his nightmares.

Hsi Wu leapt with both his claws upon Jade's shoulders, but the girl blindingly flashed her fingers, emitting a teal flash that thrusted the Sky Demon off into a wall. Regrettably, His Wu's thorns were stabbed through the firm masonry, forcing him to wile away his refreshed vigor on his own self. His claws latched onto his spikes, and he pulled in frustration, knowing what Jade was capable of wielding at the moment.

"You won't leave this time! I won't let you!" The chi sorceress hastily skipped across the goliath stacks of books. She slid under a study desk and began to collect the remnants of her snakes of steel. Pulling the pile closer to her face, Jade muttered several incoherent words.

Hsi Wu gasped as he finally wrenched his head off the wall. With renewed panic, he leapt off his former confinement as several chains crashed through it, some of them spilling back down to the floor in a cacophony of clangs. The Sky Demon unfurled his leather wings and blew away a mess of the airborne chains from his sphere. All books standing on their ends collapsed down and knocked their nearby artifacts like dominoes. But the chains persevered, and they resorted back to slithering across the walls in pursuit of their mistress' presumed enemy.

Jade was now growling, clasping her teeth at the unnecessary chaos before her. "There's no running away, Hsi Wu! You either taste my spell or taste my wrath!"

"Spell? The spell!" Hsi Wu's face scrunched in aggression, but the demon was awaken by a trio of chains whapping his scaly cheek to and fro. His Wu yelled and backhanded the chains down with unkempt force. His scarlet orbs skimpered his vision across the chamber, till they stopped at the presence of Jade's spell book. The Sky Demon neatly folded his wings into a sleek stance that enabled him to barely graze over the floor. Leaping over the stacks, he grasped the stumbled book upon his disheveled claws, and madly tore off the aged page that Jade had kept her minute fingers on.

"NO!" Without any precautions, Jade levitated her red sneakers off the stairs and fell onto the unwary His Wu's body. The fall knocked the wind out of both of them. At once, the storm of flying chains dissipated upon Jade's collision with the Demon, and soon enough, the steel snakes withered back to the floor, harmless as rain drops.

Despite his state, Hsi Wu, having had the bigger structure, had the advantage and crunched the page into a ragged ball. Still a pressing weight on the Sky Demon, and gasping at the mess done to the spell, Jade angrily lodged a fist into his jaw, and Hsi Wu gagged at the punch, his reeling face titled on the floor with a thud. Jade used her confidence to send another fist for good measure, until the Sky Demon took advantage of the feigned unconsciousness and whipped one of the chains onto her hands. Kneeling on the balls of his feet, Hsi Wu hopped backward, rendering Jade confused at the chain's lock around her arm. Hsi Wu held the chain hard, and stamped it down so Jade slipped off her shoes and fell flat on her face. He pressed a knee onto the small small of her back, and weaved more chains under the duress still looming inside him.

By the time Jade opened her eyes again, she had become confined to a cocoon of the steel snakes, much like the contraption she had wielded upon the Sky Demon. The demon, too, had an angry smile as he stabbed the last chain to the wall, screwing it neatly into the masonry, keeping the chi sorceress down.

"Ooh! I'll show you!" Jade replied menacingly, before casting another chi spell. Teal light began to encircle the cocoon, and the chains whipped in their vibrant recourse. But then, they started to screech as neither one could leave the cocoon. "Huh? Urrr! What have you done to me? You're…unh!…not going away from here! I'll find you wherever you…unh!…wherever you go!"

Hsi Wu spoke nothing, but raised up the crumpled ball of paper before the bound Jade, and tauntingly peeled away a strip off the ball, one after another, until a mess of the strips twirled upon her feet.

Jade's face softened in panic. "No, please…Hsi Wu, I was wrong," she suddenly whimpered. "I'll…I'll change…I-I promise I won't chase you. Please, just don't tear the page, please?" She batted her puppy eyes at him.

Hsi Wu's face narrowed in contempt and distrust, and the Sky Demon was only compelled to hasten with the peels on the sphere, until the sphere shrunk and vanished. A pile of peels scattered over the floor was all that remained of the page. The Sky Demon's steps elicited the peels to dance and spin over the feet of the chi sorceress.

"I guess now that the spell is gone, I won't need to worry about you anymore, eh?" Hsi Wu chuckled and spat a dab of viscous saliva onto Jade's hair, her bangs growing more disheveled from the saliva's uneven binding threads. Jade quivered her head to ward away the saliva, and the gestures only allowed the saliva to trail down her face, blinding one of her eyes.

Hsi Wu walked up the stairs, and saw the pouch, the one containing the chi spell ingredient, lying there on the lower steps. Looking back at the bound sorceress, the Sky Demon silently grabbed the pouch, coiling its silk rope about one claw, and soared through the doorway.

The trap door clanged down with a shut, and the jingle of keys rotated the lock on the ceiling. And then, there was nothing but the sound of nothing.

"Hsi-Hsi Wu?" Jade squeaked in her innocent tone of voice, but only echoes approached her from the cracking walls.

****************************************************************************** 

Hsi Wu threw the keys away, not caring where they had been sent off to. All he knew was that this new offer on life had become a lie, all of it.

Was there anything to be grateful of now? Ah yes, the Shift. That over-bearing imbecile assumed Jade would become His Wu's undoing, but the Sky Demon outwitted both mortals. There was no way the Shift can gain the privilege of immortality. By now, a truck had probably zoomed by and banished the Shift back to the stale Dreamscape. The fool must be weeping away at his latest folly.

"I must make myself a new domain," Hsi Wu abruptly pondered to himself. Indeed, while entertaining himself at the thoughts of everyone's catastrophes but his own, the Sky Demon now knew he can no longer depend on the mortals as he had done so. "Thriving in this mortal life was useless. Why can't I abandon it right now?" His claws curled up in uneasy concentration over the prospects to be undertaken. The Sky Demon noticed one claw was carrying a burden unlike the other. He raised up this claw in annoyance, and there was the pouch still twirled on it. He pulled it off, and untied the band strapping the pouch.

"Perhaps this should tell me what I must do to Jade. One horrid favor deserves another. Hee, hee, hee," Hsi Wu chuckled in mad obsession as the pouch opened wide, and then, a small octagon rattled down to the floor.

Hsi Wu knelt down and raised the octagon to his glowing red eyes. There was a Chinese symbol etched on its broad side. Hsi Wu read the incantation, and bewildered at what he read, blinked and read it again. This wasn't any usual chi spell he was staring at. The calligraphic swirls arched in this design weren't telling him that this was a symbol meant to destroy demons. It wasn't meant to even destroy mortal beings.

Ai. The symbol read Ai. But Ai meant lo…lo…..lo….

His Wu wished he couldn't make out this revelation, yet he did. His knees dropped and banged the floor to its understructure. All of a sudden, it made sense to him.

Jade was making a spell so HE could love HER.

And now he knew. Amidst the storm, he had denied himself of his wish, and hers…

Hsi Wu's throat became stark dry and a rattling jolted it more. The demon groaned in anger and threw his claws onto his face, but it was no use. Already, his eyes flowed with strings of tears, something his demon brethren would be disgraced to see, had they ever lived. His hands recklessly tried to parry the tears away, and to no relief. The tears elusively sank through the crevices between each scrawny claw, dampening the scales lining across them. Groaning as if to disguise his hulking sobs, the Sky Demon gripped where his heart was, fearing to himself that the pain desired it to explode. But he resentfully pulled the claw away, now growing paranoid that maybe his claw would rip into his innards.

"I…need…to…get out!" he outburst sobs again as he tumbled his demon shape towards the allowable oak door. Hsi Wu slithered his way into escape, his claws stabbing over the surface with bits of splintered wood sprouting upon every stab of the claw.

Hsi Wu's sobs vibrated the panels right below his face, and the echoes made him sob more, until the sobs began to contrast with his own. The sequence no longer obeyed his way, and instead went in the way of another….

Another…

Jade!

The Sky Demon reared his face to the trap door that laid beside his feet. He could hear her pleas, her anger, her dying among those sobs. Jade was now sad, broken, weak, and trapped in her own little magical chamber. Hsi Wu shut his eyes and knew he couldn't do anything about the death of her happiness. But keeping her trapped…that was something he could rectify.

His tear-stained claws scattered around the card collections aimlessly, and with luck, a claw caught the touch of the rusted key. He grabbed the key and rapidly screwed the key through the lock on the trap door. When the lock clicked, the sound quieted down Hsi Wu, as he hoisted the door to the cracking wall without incurring any noise to tell her that it was the Sky Demon. But a small bang grew out of his demonic haste, and upon the abrupt pitch, Jade let out a husky gasp that took Hsi Wu aback.

The world resorted to silence again, and then, a clatter grew, and grew, and grew…

Hsi Wu gathered his breath, knowing it came from the knife, the one laying upon the mess of broken chains, overturned books, and teetering artifacts. Jade's chi spell had brought the knife to life.

"NO!" Hsi Wu yelled in utmost dismay. Hurriedly spreading his wings, the Sky Demon lunged into the chamber, right into Jade, aware that he had to dispel the greatest fear in his life, the one that he never had during his millennial imprisonment in the Netherworld, and the one that only was born in a brief chronology of recent memory.

"Ah!" Jade squeaked desperately as she felt it. But…not a trickle of blood was pouring from her throat. Jade opened her eyes and pouted audibly, before her eyes caught notice of Hsi Wu.

Hsi Wu stood next to the mortal girl. His claws were furiously abound the knife, whose tip was quivering as an attempt to pierce Jade's throat, and spill her elixir of life to the ground. The demon looked at the knife, and stabbed the sinister object on the floor, snapping the rusted knife in two lifeless pieces.

"What…are you doing…you stupid demon?!"

"I wanted to ask you the same question, save for the stupid demon part," Hsi Wu stared up at Jade, and his face fell when their eyes connected.

Jade looked horrible. That angelic face was disfigured by the multitude of tears that shone across her skin. Even when she didn't want to speak, Jade reluctantly choked at the sobs pouring with no clear end. And her lustful golden eyes were being intruded by red threads seeping through her corneas as if to crack them at any moment.

Hsi Wu sighed, tenderly raising his claws up to her. "Jade, I-"

"I won't hear any of your-!" Jade shook her head with psychotic defiance, and suddenly, she paused as she took notice of something. "Hsi Wu, w-were you…crying?"

"Ah? Um, no..yes..no…I mean yes! I didn't know, Jade. I should've known…" his sentences faded into mumbles.

"Known what?" she queried, her eyes narrowed back again in anger.

"That…you loved me," Hsi Wu whispered.

"Hsi Wu…" Jade struggled against another choke, and faltered miserably. "Did you ever truly love me?"

"How could I not?"

Jade spun her face aside from him, shutting her eyes, knowing how helpless she was under the demon at her state. "Everywhere I go, you're always going the other way. You're never around to stay for long. When I first met you as Seymour, you didn't want to be my friend, you just wanted your tail, and you've done the same things over again. But that's the problem with all of you demons, isn't it?" she softened at the last words, as if aware of guilt, "Mortals are like the cards of a game to play."

"Jade," Hsi Wu walked over to her, "this is not a game, and you're not a card. You live, you breathe, and that's not what a card can be. You're better than that. I didn't want to go away, Jade, not from someone special like you. I…got frightened of losing my own life. Had I been denied of my life, I can never have you. When you kept me in this chamber, I was afraid that you were going to kill me. That would've been the saddest thing I'd ever known, to be killed by someone you love, and maybe never assuring to that mortal how much you love that being. But you couldn't know that, not while you were living without knowing who I really was."

Jade twitched her eyes at all her ears had caught.

"I cried up there because I misunderstood what you wanted to do," Hsi Wu continued. "You wanted to cast a spell on me with a love talisman. Jade, you can't control someone to choose as you please. That would be like turning that life into a card, giving that life little choice, and only one direction. I thought after hurting you, keeping you in these chains, that I had lost my chance to regain your love. Well here I stand, choosing to regain your friendship, choosing not to leave you thinking that the only choice left was to kill yourself, and choosing to beg forgiveness for what I couldn't understand. I have no desire to play you, no more, not after knowing even more about you. Jade, let this be known to you.

"I love you, and I am here to stay close to you, if you so choose to, of course. That can be a choice to make……can't it?"

Jade stared at the Sky Demon with eyes watering in pure relief.

"Hsi Wu….I'm sorry that I didn't let you know. I…I want to stay with you. Please don't go away, okay, Hsi Wu?" Jade spoke softly, trailing tears that were quickly being brushed away by Hsi Wu's delicate gestures of his claws.

Hsi Wu perked his giant jaw into a smile. "I shall not, Jade. May I remove your confinements now?" Jade acquiescently remained still as the Sky Demon observed the nest of chains, and pulled away at a single knot on her side. With that, the chains all fell onto the floor, and a tired Jade would've slipped from the momentary atrophy had Hsi Wu not grasped her entire self around his arms.

Jade chirped a long sigh that was melodic to Hsi Wu as her arms grasped over his own self. In reply, Hsi Wu expressed a sigh to match that of his asserted lover. The two, demon and mortal, remained silent, permitting each other's arms around each other's waists and each other's heads upon each other's shoulders.

Hsi Wu could hear the mews and feel the gracious aura of Jade Chan surrounding every bit of him. His face perched to the back of her neck, and willingly bestowed her a kiss there, feeling her skin for what felt like the first time.

As he did this, though, Jade nudged his face away from her neck and closer towards her vibrant face. Their eyes, he of scarlet, she of golden, met as they did many times before. Only this time, both began to discern a newfound intent for their inseparable other.

And their intent was only getting stronger…

To Be Continued…

A/N: This is especially for the one who I said this fic was going to come up next week. If she believes what I said, she's not going to be pleased one bit…

Then again, the next chapter will take a LONG time to finish, so adios, amigos!


	9. Come What May (A/N: NOT a pun)

A/N: Tajeri Lynn the Extremo Luchadore…I guess by now you amigos know what THIS is. Well, this is your first lemony share from "SBTW", so if you want it, you're gonna get it! This writing is based on lots of dreams, lots of study, and ZERO real-life experience. If that disturbs you, believe me; I'm going to be disturbed when I ultimately realize what I have written.

            "Jackie Chan Adventures" is owned by Kids WB, Sony Television, and Jackie Chan. I am still waiting for Hsi Wu's trademark to be put up in auction…

Souls Between the Walls

******************************************************************************

Hsi Wu and Jade Chan locked lustful stares at each other. Their merged auras began to dizzy the both of them, and the growing fervor felt intensified with every breath being taken.

"Do you believe me, now?" Hsi Wu asked his mortal dream-turned reality, his wings fanning out the warmth should it emerge potent enough to weary them.

"I never wanted to doubt you," Jade replied with a wide grin, before shutting her shimmering golden eyes and nearing her lips to those of the Sky Demon.

The demon slightly pulled away, stood on the balls of his feet, and resolutely extended his claw. Jade opened her eyes upon her lips reaching only stale air, and she expressed a petite frown at the unwelcome sight. Hsi Wu focused on his claw, which glowed in a surrounding teal gleam, slowly molding into human fingers. "Perhaps I should-"

"No…" Jade pleadingly whispered, aware of his forthcoming deed.

That single word kept his claw from resembling a mortal appendage. Somewhat stunned by Jade's reply, Hsi Wu dropped his claw and turned his face back to that of his mate. "But…Jade," he spoke with low-key concern, "isn't this…the body of the demon who tricked you?"

Jade leapt and placed both her hands upon the sturdy clavicles of his shoulders, her feet scurrying readily to touch a surface. She convinced the Sky Demon, who complacently shrank down to the floor for her sneakers to rest upon again. "You only tricked me when you were human, Hsi Wu. There are no tricks here. This is the way I want to love you."

The Sky Demon's eyes bulged. "You…want to love a demon?"

Jade pushed herself nose to nose with Hsi Wu, holding his face with her little hands. "I want to love the real deal."

The nose-to-nose contact was all Hsi Wu could bear. He tipped his nose under hers, and shoved his lips upon those of Jade's. The culmination of tastes stirred them by surprise, their tongues wanting to explore the gaps beyond their own. Jade squeaked an excited gasp as the lingua of the Sky Demon brushed by her throat, and scooped her clammy saliva, making her mouth near desolation. Knowing now this love wasn't about to remain chaste, the girl cupped her lips over Hsi Wu's upper lip, gently clamping it, and pulled slowly. Within moments, Jade squeezed her lover's saline saliva for the taking, and what a taste it was! She took her time gathering what she was savoring, and all she could think of was how distinguishable his saliva was.

As the two parted lips rather reluctantly, a thin, wobbly thread of each other's mouth water remained linking them together, demon and mortal. Both their eyes set wondrously at the amusing strand of their love. Awakening out of his craving, Hsi Wu quietly rolled the strand around his finger and licked it away.

"Aww! I wanted that!" Jade pouted rather playfully, as if she didn't really mean it.

"Perhaps you should move swifter, then?" Hsi Wu teased her with a toothy grin. His claw removed Jade's ruby baseball cap, disclosing the silken strands of ebony hair possessed by the mortal. As he had before, Hsi Wu collected these strands and rubbed them up his dark face, and now her bangs had felt warmer and softer than days ago. Such a refreshment to a familiar sensation could only be because Hsi Wu could see Jade's dreamy eyes, revering the sight of a demon kneeling before her, sensing her beauty in any way he could. Seeing Jade, Hsi Wu nuzzled his rough cheek on the softness of her own, and she sparked a couple of bouncy giggles as he planted a loud smooch there and another smooch there.

"Alright, Hsi Wu, alright, but you're going to be caught off guard!" Jade mischievously assured him, her arms releasing their easeful grasp around his bony pectorals.

"Caught off guard?" he chuckled at the smiling mortal. "I am the swiftest-Gack! A-Ack!" Hsi Wu's eyes dilated at the sudden strain below him, and without haste, converged down to the source of the feeling.

Jade's hands were now tucked beneath Hsi Wu's lone purple sash, the only garment wrapped around his demonic waist. The Sky Demon's entire frame twitched maddeningly as Jade began to encircle her palms around the imprisoned medium within his sash.

Hsi Wu groaned loudly and shut his crimson eyes, and his claws instinctively pressed down on Jade's head, warding the girl away. Jade writhed coarsely, but sensed maltreatment by the pressure, and so she reverted to Hsi Wu's back, softening his odd aggression by brushing at the knots of his sash.

"Jade," Hsi Wu gasped, seeing Jade move away. "Please continue…I apologize for hurting you…I shall not do it again."

"You got scared, that's all," Jade replied understandably as her hands carefully searched through the workings of the right knot. "Should I make this easier on you?"

"How?"

Jade only smiled, and pulled the knot by a single flap of cloth. With that, the sash collapsed to the floor with a flop, and Hsi Wu stood disrobed, his first since maybe a millenium. The Sky Demon shuddered, closing his eyes as a draft swept underneath him, and once his eyes reopened, he was no longer in the basement of the chi sorceress, but in her dwelling where she spent many a night searching for dreams. The bedroom was surrounded by smooth marble tiles that Hsi Wu shyly stepped over one after the other, for not just did Hsi Wu never trek upon this dwelling of Jade's, he also never did so with his sash missing from his waist. Up above him was a crystal-clear dome that presented a ethereal frame to the sight of stars, moons, and planets weaving an epic picture of the world beyond, and the worlds beyond them. 

"Jade?" Hsi Wu desperately called for his mate, who had disappeared upon her stripping him. "Jade? Where-Aaah-Unnnh!"

Raspy and short of breath, Hsi Wu knelt on his knees with an ecstatic, swerving motion as something wet caused him to burn within. He dropped down and saw Jade, joyously laying on her back and taking her lips to bathe the parchedness of his nether sack. Jade took her arms, her rather strong arms, to clasp over his considerable loins.

Jade's eyes caught Hsi Wu's deliriously delighted face, and they arched an innocent manner in unspoken reply, as her tongue scratched further at the sack, taking notice of the duality right beneath it, if not the resilient skin of a demon. She could taste in Hsi Wu's nether sack a thousand years without mating coming to an end, and yet at once, this was to mark a new beginning for the Sky Demon. Besides that, there was a remarkable saltiness that was pleasing to her taste buds, very foreign, and very welcome.

"Mistress…" was all a growling Hsi Wu could make out from the pain of the pleasure.

Glad to hear the Sky Demon's humble compliment, Jade removed her mouth away from his sack, trailing her tongue over it to save seconds more of the taste. She scooted herself aback a mite, and taking notice of his limping under-postulate, exhaled deeply and gorged herself on him, sidling over the dark flesh of the Sky Demon. She took one free hand and played it over the sack to which she had entertained herself with, massaging it down to the pinpoint of his meaty, reptilian tail. 

Hsi Wu's claws were close to screeching over the marble with every lick Jade was bestowing him, but Wu controlled all he could for the sake of his lover's room. Groaning in smoking, haggard breaths, the Sky Demon tilted his head again and yowled delightfully as Jade's tongue found a sensitive spot on the tip of his toughening member. Never did Hsi Wu endure pain like this, and never did he ever want more of it.

"Jade, I…can't….can't…!" Hsi Wu felt all the blood surging downward, knowing release, that torturously brief release, was to be unveiled.

His scrawny body wasn't agreeable; it didn't want to accept the release, for never did it concede to the likings of a mortal in this approach. The Sky Demon began quivering his midsection away from Jade's reach.

But Jade stubbornly kept her lips locked over Hsi Wu's rough member, sloshing her saliva on him to the point where he could not resist. Hsi Wu continued to move away, not caring over the immense desire Jade had feeding off of him, and was carrying Jade up, forcing her to stand off.

Jade grew frantic at being denied this prospect, and she needed to prove to her lovely His Wu to concede. Her remaining free hand searched over and under the scaly surfaces of his demon tail, until her fingers dipped down near an intimate gap beside his tail, and began tingling within the gap in slow, concentric gestures.

His throat drying from all the enjoyment, Hsi Wu screamed and fell back down on his knees, shutting his scarlet orbs as his face muttered ramblingly, struggling to make words to Jade. The treatment had become tri-fold, and now his body was trapped.

But it was a good trap, not one he wished not to depart from in so short a time.

Hsi Wu heard the sweet, triumphant chuckles of Jade, and while they tickled his ears again, he also felt them vibrate his member to the point beyond his control. "Jade…I'm….going to…..grrroann…"

His wings fanned out in mile-high stress, Hsi Wu tipped his scaly back and yelled viciously, jerking and releasing his untouched, untaken seed for Jade Chan to savor. The girl mused to herself, breathing sighs as she swallowed the Sky Demon's viscous, cloudy juices, which were pouring over her as if it were a waterfall. Jade swallowed in vast gulps, not wanting to keep a drip of Hsi Wu lost upon the moment. Even as Hsi Wu violently attempted a retreat, Jade held the demon close enough for her eye to sight his spouting member and her mouth to catch the spills from it. The seed still looming over her tongue tasted mind-numbingly sweet, especially for a demon who had thrived so unloved and unlikable. It gave Jade a mental jolt every time her tongue rolled over to wipe the traces of seed on her lips.

Hsi Wu sprawled gut-first onto the floor, feet and claws scrambling over the tiles to recover, rather failing as well, and then his limbs rose rigidly again as Jade teasingly licked off the traces left behind on his lying, sinuous member; she wasn't about to take this love lying down. Hsi Wu's feet lightly kicked the floor with dazed delight, no longer being chained by any sense of guilt. For that, Jade was met with another, weaker, release of seed by the Sky Demon, and she collected the sticky dribbles once more.

Hsi Wu turned around to see a smiling Jade, her mouth growing full from all the un-swallowed seed. He was about to speak when Jade put a dry finger to his face, and saw Jade let out an echoing swig and a sigh of relief.

"This is why I don't like to chew," Jade commented.

Hsi Wu chuckled faintly, and was about to close his eyes when Jade held his spiky head.

"Wake up, Hsi Wu," she said. "Now it's my turn."

A/N: What does Extreme Championship Wrestling and this lemon have in common? ANARCHY RULZ. I had to have been in an asylum when I did this. I don't think I have left the asylum yet… 


	10. Come What May, Pt. 2

A/N: Ay, amigos, "SBTW" is a plot-laden lemon, make no doubt about it. And "Jackie Chan Adventures" is owned by Kids WB, Sony Television, and the Chan Man. This one especially goes to a Digimon fanfic author who went to self-exile from FFN (and other spots) after the FBI forbade him from ever writing fanfics again. This goes also to anyone who could be next, and I dangedly hope NO ONE is next…

5-10/16-02

Updated 5-25/28

Here we go again. Me and the Insanity Demon are still stuck on a pact….

Souls Between the Walls

His enjoyment peaking, Hsi Wu knew Jade was willing to be on the receiving end this time around. She crawled on her knees towards the Sky Demon, her clothed body pressing upon his kneeling, disrobed figure, beckoning him to help her share his state. Hsi Wu jittered a bit at the ardor Jade was offering him, and conceded gradually by wandering his claws over her back and cupping the rough denim securing her derriere. Jade gasped as if in sudden surprise, pleasing the Sky Demon enough to continue on with his play.

Hsi Wu reached the topmost lining of Jade's denim, and his claws slid over the lining until they united at the point wherein lied a brass button and zippers, a curious sight to the Sky Demon of a thousand years. Back in mystical China, Hsi Wu had grown accustomed to the simplistic choices of mortal wear, be it robes or gowns that need not the entanglement of buttons and the like. Nevertheless, the garments Jade kept on were titillating the Sky Demon, who growled anxiously and wanted to remove them from his mortal lover so immediately. Pushing the button off its securing ring and pulling the zipper right down where his claw slid against her concealed womanhood, Hsi Wu held the marginal loops of her denim and rushed to remove it from Jade's body. Jade, her arms wrapped around the Sky Demon's neck, began lightly shifting upward and downward approaches so as to hasten the striptease. Not wanting to carouse in the pleasure of beholding her barely clad nether region, Hsi Wu pushed another sticky kiss to Jade's cherry-red lips, swashing more waves of saliva to crash and ebb onto each other's mouths. That done, he grabbed her baggy, orange windbreaker and thrust it over her head, the cloth residing among the rising pile of garments. Breathing a sigh of exasperation, Hsi Wu eagerly swarmed his eyes over Jade's body.

Jade smiled bashfully and quietly rubbed a minute palm over her face to prevent herself from shedding an enticing blush. All that the mortal girl had been left sporting was a matching 2-piece lingerie hued in sable black and bordered with curved golden threads, as well as her favorite red sneakers. Hsi Wu laid his claws upon the utmost ends of the bra, taking pleasure at the seeming transparency the garment showed to him.

"Magic?" Hsi Wu pondered up to Jade's face.

Jade nodded with a smile, breathing softly with expectation what Hsi Wu was about to follow.

Hsi Wu's claws trailed underneath Jade's lithe arms, and then grasped the diaphanous sides of the bra, clutching the fragility tighter into rolled threads. The Sky Demon then raised his knelt arms and dropped his demonic countenance upon Jade's stomach. Jade giggled in small shots, until she saw Hsi Wu slowly tear the bra at its center, the mystical fabrics thinning and breaking away as only Jade willed it to. The Sky Demon paused to indulge his lengthy tongue over the accentuated depth of her chest, his tongue taking a peculiar journey over this dried, exposed mortalscape. Jade's giggles shuddered into moans of undiscovered readiness as her cleavage became flooded with the Sky Demon's ticklish saliva. Moments of welcome wetness enveloped her before Jade peered her sweet face towards the Sky Demon, frowning besides him as if she didn't feel fulfilled by his mouthing, as if the joy hadn't yet reached its peak.

Hsi Wu grinned wickedly at her face drooping in unhappiness. Even though he whole-heartedly loved her, he couldn't help being pleased that Jade was rendering herself complacent to his control.

Then again, she had already controlled him whiles ago. It was time to let this control go for the best of the both.

Jade sighed as Hsi Wu's claws tore off the last threads binding the cloth securing her chest. Her breasts arose over the fallen bra and shone before the Sky Demon's eyes and caught him skittering backwards like a mouse that had caught sudden sight of a cat. Mentally slapping himself, Hsi Wu crawled back to Jade and explored the magnificence of her breasts. They were well-sculpted spheres of abundant flesh that were all the more beautiful as they rose and sank with every breath Jade took at seeing Hsi Wu's helpless gaze. The Sky Demon quivered with nervous bursts of chuckles as her breasts loomed closer to his face, expressing what Jade would if she had made direct eye contact; a closeness that meant consent. His claw curiously laid on the firm tip of a mortal nipple, and Jade suddenly blurted out a scream of distress that had Hsi Wu scurrying back to guilt again. As he did that, Jade chuckled and tipped her lying, scanty form where her lover had retreated, which seemed to be nowhere. She minded not covering her torso while enjoying the pitiful absurdity of Hsi Wu, for she knew the Sky Demon couldn't go away. How could he deny her after this much?

"Did I hurt you?" his raspy voice came, still out of nowhere.

"Hurt me? That felt really great…though I was kind of scared at first, you being a demon with sharp claws and everything. You can come back now, Hsi Wu."

The sound of near-silent fluttering wings rose and the demon landed over Jade, and kissed her lips again, sealing his renewed trust. The Sky Demon carefully raised his claws upon Jade's breasts, and shook unnervingly over the decision to grope her. Jade quickly took the feat one step closer and curved the small of her back, pushing her chest closer to his claws as resolution. Hsi Wu abandoned his sense of escape and pursed his wide lips over one breast, almost swallowing its fullness within his dripping orifice. Hsi Wu's nervously dry throat gagged as he struggled with this deed (surprising himself), but he relaxed and made his tongue snake over the breast, circulating over the hardening nipple locked between his lightly serrated teeth. Her breasts tasted like a warm and sweet dessert, a particular delicacy Hsi Wu could not taste for himself even before becoming a soul prisoner. His mouth promptly provided equal treatment to both sides of Jade's chest, and at every passing moment, the air flowed with the harmony of Jade's ecstatic cries.

Jade moaned and kept flopping her head dizzily, for Hsi Wu was wonderfully dipping her into the world of their love. Her tomboyish stubbornness kept her eyes raised, for much as this pleasure coincided with torture, she refused to be deprived of watching her lover enjoy the groping. The spectacle only added to the beauty of it all. The younger Chan groaned louder as Hsi Wu began suckling her, the nipples being tugged and lengthened consistently by his lips. She then breathed another, longer moan, for amidst the ecstasy, she began tendering her milk to the Sky Demon. Hsi Wu let not a tiny drop of her clear, translucent fluid escape his lips. The demon grew excited, and his nethers were rejuvenated and pressing upon the sleek panties of the mortal girl. Jade gasped at the tingle and shut her eyes. 

Hsi Wu released the breasts from his mouth, dripping threads of saliva off of the flowery contours of flesh, as his snout caught wind of a perfume. He looked down at his pleasured, gasping lover and sank his snout over to her chest, then her stomach, and then…

The Sky Demon stopped right at the flesh concealed by her black and golden lingerie. Here was where the smell had lead him to. Jade laid a gentle hand to caress the spikes on Hsi Wu's head.

"Go on, spiky head.." she whispered to the Sky Demon with an exotic Cantonese fluency.

Hsi Wu chortled a mite at his lover's words, and collecting himself together, he then grabbed Jade and flopped her back right above the floor, taking Jade by surprise. Jade's golden eyes turned behind to see what Hsi Wu had in mind, and she caught a glimpse of Hsi Wu plucking beneath of her panties with one claw. The Sky Demon teasingly pushed the claw and cut a rough line through the center of Jade's lingerie, and pulling the flaps of her ripped clothes, revealed her round, creamy smooth derriere. The smell grew stronger too, along with Jade gasping loudly, as her buttocks became exposed to the converging temperaments of air. Pushing her legs wider away from each other, Hsi Wu delved his snout on the crevice between her ends, until it reached Jade's warming nether lips. The source of the scent was trickling a thin string of fluid, slowly leaking its way down to the ground. The Sky Demon gasped and brought his mouth and sipped its bitter sweetness away from falling.

The sip took Jade by surprise, and she mewed frustratingly and couldn't bear much more. She turned to Hsi Wu and stood up, allowing him to grab the strap of her panties and break its bounds off her slender hips. Now revealing every bit of woman she was, Jade hastily lobbed her lingerie to a needless-to-say-where corner, and pressed his shoulders down so that Hsi Wu could pleasure her.

And he could JUST taste it…

A/N: I must say this right now..AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!

That's all for now…I think…

ARRRGGHH!! 


	11. Come What May, Pt. 3

A/N: Chapter 11…No climax yet…Hope you amigos are well-off for this next un…

Souls Between the Walls

Jade had fought against it so hard, but now it was too futile not to give in. She felt the puffiness of her cheeks burn stingingly as Hsi Wu slid his form below her hips. Now standing au natural before her demonic lover, save for the sneakers that were tapping the flawless marble noisily, Jade can only rub her cheeks forcefully and cool herself off from the dizzying sensations, fanning her hands over her face without much help.

Hsi Wu slid his claws over Jade's back, and as his hands reached her buttocks, cupped them tightly and massaged his fingers over their crescent angles, providing them ready momentum for what both demon and mortal had planned for one another. Jade cried out in amusement as Hsi Wu's handling of her rear caused her sneaker-laden feet to leave the floor, and she hooked her little hands around his thorns for leverage.

The Sky Demon peered at her nethers. He was baffled over the shapely structure of Jade's womanhood, since all he had ever known was that a stunning pheromone resided here and that his true act of love would demand its presence.…Much more, the Sky Demon also knew Jade had never done this before…as in revealing herself this way in this manner. But he could feel Jade gripping his thorns and attempting to rise upward so that Hsi Wu could sweep her with his new-sprung appetite. Her warmness increased so harshly that the Sky Demon almost feared she was melting out of sight. Well, there was nothing else left except to calm her down. Hsi Wu's lips touched one nether lip, and began tugging it so his tongue can protrude her passage.

The little girl garbled a hollow scream, for the pleasure was stripping her of her voice. She held on as saliva from her mouth began helplessly dripping down her face. Jade didn't mind the mess she was having, for it soothed the dryness that had been grown from expressing herself so, so audibly.

Hsi Wu heard hardly a squeak from his mortal lover, and he murmured in a tinge of disappointment. Even before he loved anything, he never wanted a sound like a sound that never was. That kind of boredom was always the most painful experience, and it had happened to him a million-fold. His claws peered to her nether lips to stroke them, or anything it took to make Jade banish the silence. Hsi Wu abruptly pulled back his claws…Loving her through his fingers, would she want that as part of this…ritual? The Sky Demon threw his claws down; he might've been a demon, but as he learned from Jade's school essay, even he had limits to his tastes. He wasn't ready to violate her, if he could consider it that. He pondered what next to do for her, for now he felt so lost in this joy that he was left choosing to exit from it.

The Sky Demon sighed as his mind came up with a thought; this would please her enough for her to scream, and he would cackle at what she was about to undergo.

He turned behind a weary Jade and encircled his arms over her slender legs. Jade was regaining breath, gasping with confusion over the turnaround. Her buttocks now shone before his face, Hsi Wu urged himself to lead forward his lips and sink them in the crevice beneath. He raised his tongue over the barely covered heels close to her sneakers, and rose them over He laid a sucking smooch on both her buttocks, trembling at their ampleness, and dipped in. Being among the shadows was still a loyal trait of his. How he enjoyed sinking himself where dampness and caloric mingled with the obscurity. The snaky lingua found a bountiful gap beneath, and it glided over skin and strands of hair peering through the gap, and having found an entry to dive further to the cavern, grew willing to open any gates that keeping the sight of downpour unseen.

Hsi Wu grabbed Jade's waist tighter, and his tongue dug deeper into her nether lips, squiggling through and mulling over the workings of her feminine build.

Jade moaned with delight and irritation clashing together like raging storms. As much as it had felt divine for her womanhood to be tasted by the Sky Demon, her bright eyes were forcibly denied from watching the spectacle. She tried to cock her head back to see her lover enjoying her, but Hsi Wu kept claws locked on her buttocks, and everywhere she tried to turn, he was doing so in like momentum. Jade tried to push Hsi Wu, any bit of him where she could bathe her vision on him, and alas, through those attempts, he laid there as stiff as a boulder. Meanwhile, the demon's tongue was scratching noisily at her flesh, opening the gates ever in throbbing gentleness. She began tingling and convulsing, clasping her teeth desperately, and her breasts began dancing over her chest so wildly she cupped her breasts as if hoping they wouldn't fall off. But her hands felt like distractions to the body's pleasure-overload, so her hands released her breasts so they could bounce freely again. Her hands were then flailing over surfaces to keep herself stable, and since she was centered at her mystical bedroom, no surfaces were for the taking, except those of Hsi Wu…

The Sky Demon was now sucking at her dry posterior, pleading to Jade to relieve herself, give more of herself for their love. Jade squeaked a boisterous yelp as her nethers began defying her control. Her mind grew cloudy, and knowing this, Jade mulishly regained composure and spoke up, her words shaky from the tingles of her breasts and everything else. 

"Hsi…Wu…" she groaned harshly, "I can't keep up! I'm going crazy!"

"Then let go, Jade…." Hsi Wu smiled, now squeezing her nether lips with a spacious kiss.

"No…NO! Please, Hsi Wu, turn around so I can see…see..!" the mortal girl couldn't make out her sentence. She was concentrating all her willpower to ensure her little wish was to be fulfilled. Her legs rippled and were rebelling Hsi Wu's grasps, with little success. Jade felt small tears of anxiety escaping the corners of her golden eyes. 

"See what?" Hsi Wu teasingly shifted his eyes across the distant ends of the room. Jade knew he did this because she can feel the Sky Demon's tug moving along with his face. Hsi Wu kissed beneath her again. "All I see is you."

"ARGH! Turn around, I want to see you! Arh…Please, Hsi Wu…Don't go away..Don't….! Away..! Wu Hsi!" she rumbled furiously. 

"You said my name wrong, Jade," the Sky Demon chided as he dipped his tongue, and motioned it out and through the gap.

"Hsi Wu, you're making me mad! I'm so going to…Ur…No, Hsi Wu, don't…do this to…me…F-Fu…" Jade quivered in raucous wobbles, and then, her hands suddenly found themselves coiled around his thorns, and that's when she knew.

"As you would like, Mistress…" Hsi Wu swiftly spun Jade's front before him, and he grabbed her knees and slurped the salivating tongue over her entry so Jade can see him.

"YYYUUNNHHH! YYAHHHHH!!" Jade cried out, and she shut her eyes and her waist pressed strongly on the Sky Demon's visage. The mortal's hips couldn't be contained any longer, and her fluids came draining out over Hsi Wu's lips. Hsi Wu scouted her well and tipped her buttocks so that Jade's watery love juices neatly fell down his gullet. The Sky Demon was startled at the raining deluge of bittersweet juice, and had to swallow it all down speedily to keep himself from choking. Jade released a whistling moan in relief and her breasts rampaged everywhere her hips buckled. She grabbed her lover's thorns and hung on until she could relax. The raging joy subsided into calm, and Jade giggled as Hsi Wu's tongue plunged through her for more. She moaned again and wearily retaliated collapse as the remaining burden fell through.

As the chaos came to a close, Jade stood straight up and rubbed the scaly creases of the Sky Demon's head, a small, weak smile forming out of her lips. Hsi Wu sucked fast the last strings of her fluids. Her fluids tasted of a warm candied juice that he had eagerly anticipated from the ages when tea was the norm of ancient China. He found it hard to believe that it was through a girl a millennium afterward that he had found that taste; stinging, yet lively. Seeing Jade's muscles softly contracting to normalcy, the Sky Demon laid her legs to rest on the floor for a while. Her breaths shallower, Jade looked at her knelt waist and put a hand there, caressing the surprising dryness that Hsi Wu's tongue sported over her. Jade planted a kiss on Hsi Wu's cheek, and the demon licked his lips and swallowed all the juice so as not to let a drip escaped his stomach.

Jade laid there on the marble, kicking her lovely red sneakers off of her feet, and then wrapped her arms around Hsi Wu, who smelled her fresh and refreshing hair and sighed.

Then Jade tranquilly looked up at her Sky Demon, her face relaxed and ready. "We're not done yet, Hsi Wu."

"That I know, Mistress Jade," he spoke, pulling her face closer to his. His mind wandered over the uneasy decision being addressed. "Jade, it may hurt, Jade. I mean…"

"Don't be silly, Hsi Wu," Jade laughed as she turned her bare self behind the perplexed demon, letting him see her rub the radiant flesh that was her buttocks. She backed up so Hsi Wu could grope her hinds with his claws, and the Sky Demon obeyed, keeping the hinds close to his waist. "Ah, nice, Hsi Wu…" she perked gratefully. "But who said I had to lose my virginity next, hmm?" she then laughed a bit, dropping her childish, innocent tone.

And Hsi Wu could only narrow one eye at his lover…

A/N: I might edit this. I know people think they write the craziest stuff, but as I would like to say, "You're not that crazy, you know that?".

AND ANOTHER THING; why do we now have to change the ratings every time we go to JCA, eh? I thought all the lemons got erased. Whew! I haven't read all of them, yet.

Say, the Spleeferz got this new site up and running. So if any of you are fans of my work, I am posting an exclusive series into Spleeferz' site. Be patient, amigos, cause this novela corta won't appear until this summer.

Adios, Everyone, and I will write to you again!


	12. End it now? Nay!

A/N: JCA is from Kids WB and Sony Entertainment.

By now, you'll probably be asking…Where in the WORLD are you coming up with these ideas? Worry you shall not. The conclusion will contain much of what fans would like to know about the inspirations of the Extremo Luchadore, as well as the day in Las Vegas that he won't forget. Nope, the Luchadore didn't find some that day. He is still bound by the belief that he shall not lose his…not for a while.

A thousand apologies to all the amigos in FFN, but Extremo Luchadore here has been behind on mucho readings. Once I finish this, I shall take a week off to see what I had missed.

Souls Between the Walls

"Jade, what more would please you?" Hsi Wu queried as both he and Jade Chan had joyfully ravaged their sweet, wet, and warm expressions together.

Jade looked at Hsi Wu, still standing unclothed, and whispered as if sinking to nervousness. "Hsi Wu," she said, curling up her ebony threads over one finger, "could you…love me…on the…other…tunnel?" The last word was so quiet that any normal mortal would've asked Jade to repeat herself.

But Hsi Wu was not normal. And he was no mortal.

"Jade," he spoke through dry, jittery lips, "you can reconsider. We love each other, and…we've done quite a lot today."

"Does that mean you don't want to do more?" Jade asked as her eyebrows slanted with her childishly sly outlook. "Hmm, Hsi Wu?" She merrily taunted the face of that frowning demon. Her body colorfully urged for his reply just as well. Jade's face rested on her elbows, which had found sanctuary on the gaps of his small shoulders, and her womanly breasts, brightly shining from the gloss of Hsi Wu's saliva, were pressing on his ribs. Jade couldn't understand why Hsi Wu was so fearsome among thousands. Right beside her, the Sky Demon was inching his legs away from her, his feet hoping to retrieve his amethyst sash…and his back feeling the sheer wall behind him.

Up against the wall, Hsi Wu replied in meekness down to his mate, an odd sight considering the advantage of his dimensions over hers. "I don't want to disappoint you, Jade. If you deem it desirable for us, I shall do so in kind."

"I desire it? Don't _we_ desire it, Hsi Wu?" she smiled. "Come on, Hsi Wu, tell me. Nobody else will hear us."

"Jade, I-"

"Tell me, Hsi Wu. You'll make me a happier girl. Pll-eease?" her blinking eyes and pleading tongue mesmerized the Sky Demon. He couldn't get enough of anything that was Jade Chan. 

Hsi Wu lit up. "Happier? Okay, Jade…Um, uh….We…desire…it?"

Jade's face lit with satisfaction, and by sentence's end, she bowled over with laughter, and Hsi Wu's face fell. The Sky Demon held his claws to keep his face together, and still all the blood was boiling in his face. He grasped not an idea what had tickled Jade's whim, but he sure didn't feel proud of it.

The mortal girl kissed Hsi Wu's unclosed cheek, and continued guffawing with little hiccups arising now and then. Jade laughed some more over the hiccups she had done, and then she pulled Hsi Wu's claws off her face.

"Sorry, Hsi Wu, hee hee. That was nice of you to say that…Hee hee…Yes, we desire…IT! Hah hah hah!" Jade laughed and hopelessly rebelled against the tears of laughter pouring out the corners of her eyes.

Hsi Wu felt ashamed and unhappy, and a dancing Jade saw his face. She paused, still perking an optimistic smile, and held up his goatee-laced chin.

"It's okay, Hsi Wu…That was so so funny, but don't you think I've lost my respect for you. I'm really happy, what you said, Hsi Wu. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

Hsi Wu spoke nothing, and his face stared down now.

Jade grew worried that she had overdone it. Her heart felt slower, slower... "Hsi…Wu?"

"Arrh!" In a blinding pace, Hsi Wu lunged at Jade, who screamed frightfully as her mellowness was dragged to the marble floor. She was pinned down with little chance to restrain as the Sky Demon blew a growl over her hair, his arms spiraling over the spaces of her arms. Hearing his angry snorts, Jade panicked in regret that she had hurt his feelings, shutting her golden eyes.

Then the Sky Demon boyishly licked his sloppy tongue over her cheek, and laughed madly as he released her grip. "Jade, you haven't lost my respect there. I am just kidding, lovely Jade. But please don't scare me like that."

Touching her glistening cheek, Jade turned and saw her demon's smile, and she laughed back. "Scare you?! Oh, Hsi Wu, you're so scary! I ought to punish you!" she said joyfully as she lightly thumped Hsi Wu's arm.

"Owie!" Hsi Wu cried sarcastically. "Sorceress Jade is killing me with a punch!"

Jade giggled and rolled herself across the floor, stopping as her face neared his massive scaled foot. "Hsi Wu, you're so much fun. But I'd like to have the fun a little, I mean, a LOT closer now. I don't want the fun to end."

"Then it will not end, at least not now," Hsi Wu promised as he knelt over behind Jade's back. Jade breathed a vibrant wail as her spine felt the kneeling demon's member trailing over the skin, the skin that bordered her flesh and blood. He stopped by the rims of her derriere, and gently slapping the rims to observe their fullness, he readied his member into her. Jade continued singing her happy song as the Sky Demon eagerly cupped her breasts with his claws, squeezing the nipples intensely.

Hsi Wu closed his eyes, hoping he would not disappoint. His knees lowered, and his nether flesh, ever swelling over the female's body, dove beneath Jade's other tunnel. Trying to contain his patience, he felt his member constricted by the entrance of the tunnel, and then it became relaxed, as the entrance opened more freely. The Sky Demon sighed and dove his entire length deeper, digging inside his lover's intimate world. Never expecting Hsi Wu to enter her on such a depth, Jade quivered so roughly that Hsi Wu would gasp every moment his member was being choked out of his lover's torture. Her shakes were violent enough that the demon feared her entire frame could rupture, and kissing behind her neck for relief, he pushed his loins as his length was abandoning her.

Jade cried out with quivered lips, "Hsi Wu, stop…stop.."

The Sky Demon looked perplexed. "But Jade, you're hurting."

"No pain…no gain. That's….a rule here," she moaned tearfully. "Go back, Hsi Wu. Oh, go back.."

"As you wish."

"No. As we'd wish," Jade smiled feebly before she gasped hard as the length found its way inside her again. Her gasps became more rapid and her voice was rendered inarticulate, being only able to make out bits of sentences and words that she had ever known. She heard her lover sigh, and therewith he reverberated her pain as he deliberately raised his length and pushed further. The simple maneuver was followed by another, this one with more intent surrounding it, and then another, and another…. The younger Chan could now only mumble the two words bore by the Sky Demon, and at every push, she wanted to call out his name harsher as a plee that she was feeling more confident and couldn't want this dance to end.

Hsi Wu felt sweat, of all mortal things, pouring out of the back of Jade Chan. Like a fabled stone that could shelter water, Jade was growing wetter from the squeezes of the Sky Demon, be it a squeezing grope of her breasts or his nethers leaping ecstatically within her tunnel. Jade's hair would swerve to several awry directions, and Hsi Wu would nip her hair to realign the sleek strands. 

The Sky Demon then yelled, as his member grew enlarged, unfit for comfort in the tunnel. Hsi Wu's wings shot up, pointing at the ceiling, and at once, his red orbs shut taut, and his wide mandibles were limping and hopelessly opened wide. Hsi Wu took a brief reserve of his energy and peered at the soundness of the girl below him.

Pretty Jade, her knees and elbows slanted upon the slippery tiles, was weeping as the pain felt like it was tearing her apart. Embarking with cries of excitement and youthfulness, Jade had faltered into hulking whimpers as she hadn't expected the dance to feel and end this way. She swayed her head everywhere she could, her act of defiance against the close that was to come.

"Hsi Wu…Hsi Wu.." Jade hobbled and fell chest first. "Hsi Wu…Make me good, Hsi Wu…"

"J…ade!" the Sky Demon replied, clasping her buttocks. Then his loins felt sparked, and control had cowardly abandoned the room without leave.

"JYAAAGGHHH!"

"HSSHAAAAAA!"

Hsi Wu cawed as all his love stream gushed into Jade's body. He was inside her to the moment that not a drop of his juices came rolling down her creamy legs. Hsi Wu clenched his teeth uncomfortably as his nether flesh felt like it was drowning itself, but he persevered and gripped his screaming, unsettling lover, raising her frontage before the domed ceiling. The leverage was easier, for now Hsi Wu found it engaging to feel Jade stir the motions for him instead. Jade felt her midriff drenched for Hsi Wu's juices were splashing every nook in her other tunnel, and as the torrent whirled inside her, she herself acceded as her nether lips, aching from the fleeting dryness, dispersed spurts of her stunning juices, rivers of pleasure forming across the floor. Jade fastened her hands to her lover's claws, knowing full well how the juices could impel the Sky Demon. Indeed, Hsi Wu felt her juices sweeping around his head, and he hungrily lapped his tongue to capture their tangy twang. Several quaffs of those ripe juices, and Hsi Wu became crazed enough to immediately thrust his softening flesh inside her flooded tunnel. Jade held his claws tight and left her slavering mouth open so as not to clench it severely. The flesh enlarged and another round of luscious seed entered her tunnel, and Jade emitted an enchanting screech as more of her juices crashed like pounding waves over the floor.

As their bodies merely leaked their fluids, Hsi Wu and Jade sighed at the stickiness before them. Jade shut her eyes and fell on the Hsi Wu's shoulders, and then she rose her face back at him. "Oh, Hsi Wu…This was so good. But you do know I'd still like you to be my only…and I'd like it done tonight."

Hsi Wu's red orbs bulged. "Still willing to go at it?"

"You bet. I'm much tougher than I look."

Hsi Wu looked at her, and then a wicked smile came to her sights as the Sky Demon had concocted something.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

The scrawny imp saw the starry night painted over the dome, and closed his eyes meekly. "What would you wish our 'true act' to feel like?"

"Like heaven, silly!" Jade chuckled.

"Then…What if I took you there?"

Jade gasped. For once, she was speechless. 

A/N: Talk about the Infamo Luchadore…Heh heh heh.


	13. It's Sky Way or the Highway!

A/N: This is the FINAL CHAPTER in Extremo Luchadore's Hsi Wu/Jade saga. There is little more to say now, except that JCA is property of Kids WB and Sony Entertainment.

Crawling by the end of the story will be dedications, inspirations, thoughts and other details behind the making of "Souls Between the Walls". Stay tuned…

Souls Between the Walls

Sky Way or the Highway: 5/31-6/23/02

"Heaven?" Jade squeaked, her mind still begging that such a dream could come true. Her heart pounded over her demon's offer. At once she wanted to be happy, and scared.

"Heaven," was all Hsi Wu could whisper, his red orbs enrapturing the radiance of Jade's, hoping they would illuminate another reply.

Jade's eyes looked down, her feet lightly swishing across the pools that had been tapped by their voluptuous pulsations. Those were merry moments, and so it was that she was destined to taste those again, but now…what was to come between her and him was something that can only be shared once. Her first. His first. And she wanted to be careful...

"Hsi Wu, I don't want to be all moody and everything, but between you and me…I don't want…um, you know…" Beckoning, she circled her clammy hand towards the Sky Demon, afraid to mention the word at her context.

"Children?" Hsi Wu assumed the last word.

Concerned over raising the issue, Jade didn't want to look at her lover's face. "I mean, I know you're a thousand year-old virgin," she began, "and I a teenage…"

"Ehh?" Hsi Wu's lips drooped to an unwelcome grimace.

"Okay…That didn't come out right…" she muttered sheepishly and let out an innocent giggle. "But um, I don't think you can know how to…you know…keep that from happening? I remember I didn't bring anything for this kind of thing…Maybe I should go buy some…"

With a stroke of his claw, Hsi Wu began rasping the pink beads encircling her nipples. Jade held fast to the Sky Demon's lanky arm, bowing her pleasured face on his elbow. "Worry not, Jade," assured Hsi Wu. "There's something about me you should know first. My kind, they…sigh…they spawn…only when they are asked to."

Jade dropped her petite jaw, and then snickered heartily at the absurdity she heard. "You're not serious!" she teased in renewed glee, though her eyes widened excitably, somewhat grateful to know of this.

Now it was Hsi Wu's turn to feel guilty, guilty of possessing a bizarre instinct. "I…I never understood it. Perhaps that's why demons are spoken to be rapacious. It's…a little too easy for them."

"So? Who cares if THAT'S easy?" Jade perked and pulled herself closer. "If you can do it, then go for it! Gee, and after all these years, you want to share yourself to me. How I love you." She stretched her tongue over Hsi Wu's face, and the demon got a full cheek of ticklish mortal slobber. "No little 'uns, Hsi Wu, not now…Okay?"

Hsi Wu sighed and closed his red orbs. "I understand."

"There now," said the mortal girl, licking her ruby lips. "Wasn't that easy, love?"

The Sky Demon almost blushed at hearing the word "love". The longer Hsi Wu stayed beside Jade, the more woman she was becoming to entice him. It was as if Jade wore many shrouded veils over her body, and it was Hsi Wu who took time plucking each veil, learning more and more of her self. His scaly skin was too dusky for Jade to notice any discrepancy of color over his warming cheeks. Jade can tell her lover was embarrassed, though. For the thousandth time, the impish demon was reluctantly cowering from his addiction, his obsession over the glorious spectacle that was her. How could she not notice after these many hours together? Hsi Wu spoke, this time bellowing more confidence, "Yes, it was easy, very much so. So…uh…how must we leave?" He grinned.

"No problem there," said Jade as she took her magic and zipped a fine teal thread that opened a gap at the center of the dome. "Take me to heaven now Hsi Wu," she held her arms, an always beautiful invitation to the eyes of the Sky Demon.

"You don't mind us going out naked into the world?"

"It's a big world out there, Hsi Wu. I trust you know someplace intimate for us, somewhere so pilots won't get heart attacks seeing us dance the night away."

"I do know such a sky, Jade. But first, can you please lay yourself down for me?"

"Sure, Hsi Wu," Jade replied as she laid her soft body back over on her plush bed. Jade sighed feeling her pillows, fit for a king, and the silky blue sheets perfectly cushioned her precious soft curves. "I'm waiting, Mr. Horny."

"Horn-y?" Hsi Wu never grasped that word before. It was as unknown as his up and coming wager.

"Horny. Got horns on your head, right?" she asked, pointing at her own bangs.

"Ah yes…Of course. Horny." Hsi Wu climbed up the bed, claws sifting over the sheets.

"Hee hee. So clueless," Jade entertained herself, before drawing a deep breath as Hsi Wu's body enveloped over her.

What seemed to be a demonic masculinity overwhelming her felt little more than a gentle weight overlapping Jade Chan. Hsi Wu's body was a featherweight, and yet those muscles seemed like he was weighing tons. Jade wasn't surprised a bit at the Sky Demon being diminutive. She remembered how he once clutched her solely with his claw, and while both sided on conflicting opposites then, she could tell Hsi Wu never took her bitterly. The clutch that enslaved her was more protective than threatening, she always knew it, as if the Sky Demon couldn't risk her plunging off any surface of the Netherworld, and there weren't that many surfaces at all. Hsi Wu had long respected her rebellious girl power, but the thought of losing her, that was a harsh prospect to linger over.

Now, Jade was a little woman, and losing her was past history, literally…

"Hsi Wu, you're so scrawny…And those ribs! Poor thing. What have you been eating all this time?"

Hsi Wu's withered lips dampened the temple of Jade's chubby face. The Sky Demon bowed. "I don't have to eat, Jade. My life needs not depend on that."

"Aw, you should eat something, Hsi Wu. You know, a woman really likes someone who eats what she cooks."

"You can cook food?"

"Okay, so maybe not, but I'm learning. I don't want to leave you starved…Or at least, I don't want you LOOKING starved."

"Don't worry about me, Jade. You look a little hungry yourself. It has been many an hour since."

"You're right, Hsi Wu. I am a little hungry." She smoothened one end of his muscular buttocks, arousing the demon so effortlessly that she could hear his scratchy yelp. Enjoying that one moment, she pulled herself down. "Now feed me."

"Feed you? Now? Where is your food?"

"I meant feed beneath me," she smiled.

"You're a puzzle, mistress," Hsi Wu lowered himself and slid his claws about her legs. "That is why I shall solve every bit of you…"

Still keeping a generous grip on her creamy loins, Hsi Wu withdrew himself so he could handle her for the journey above. Jade cried out impatiently as the Sky Demon's stiffening member grazed past her lonesome womanhood. She closed her eyes and kept herself from grabbing her Hsi Wu and forcing herself down on him. Preserving her virginity was much more arduous than was planned. Jade started wishing that she had kept her torn panties on for this flight to her lover's domain. She gave herself a mental whap, recognizing her exhibition was for Hsi Wu as part of a lovely agreement that he would exhibit himself. Besides, it was a wondrous notion, the chi sorceress and the demonic prince of the sky, both powerful and almighty, threadbare and honest, and finding intimacy and passion multiplying freely among their auras.

Hsi Wu crossed her legs so that they girdled his waist, relaxing upon the demon's hinds. Jade sighed, feeling her feet touch those well-sustained male buttocks, and teasingly, her feet rubbed his skin, skin long concealed by a sash, and pulled the hinds apart, massaging whatever aches Hsi Wu's back struggled through in a hundred lifetimes. Hsi Wu, without letting the massages incur the immediate response wanted for Jade, growled softly, and inhibiting further wishes, he rose up on his massive feet, the center of Jade's back wound ever-sturdily by his arms. As both lovers found themselves upright, Hsi Wu fixated his strength down to his feet, since he had not been accustomed to the mortal style of laying entire soles upon floors, or be it here, a bedstead. Tottering occasionally on the rigid balls of his feet, Hsi Wu assured his living burden with a chuckle, admitting he was no circus-balancing act. Jade nodded and stilled herself patiently, easing the Sky Demon.

"Away we go?" Jade urged her mate after a few moments.

"Umm-Hmm," Hsi Wu hummed confidently. His leathery wings, retracted like an Asian fan without current purpose, opted to open back to their 6-meter lengths. As the ailerons opened up, one fold after another, Jade could feel strong gusts of wing tossing her bangs wayward. She straightened her hair up with one hand, keeping the other hand so she could remain up close and personal with the angelic face of the demon. Hsi Wu then crouched down to his knees and ascended both him and Jade to the starry night sky.

The little Chan peered down as the city of San Francisco grew so remarkably smaller that Jade now felt much larger than life. Of course, the realism was that she was just far away, but all that was secondary now that the only amicable, wonderful figure closely enveloping her was the oddly humble Dark Prince of the Sky.

As they rose higher, Hsi Wu and Jade zipped into a mountainous puffball of a cloud. Hsi Wu rose a whole claw pointing to the puffball, and its vaporous expanse spread down into swirls zipping over the sky like fire-less fireworks. Hsi Wu grinned at his lover, hoping she was amused of the precedent ceremony. Never having touched a cloud herself, Jade reached a curious hand over a swirl arriving close by them, and she yelped as her hand touched the swirl, spraying water droplets and saturating her womanly chest.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cold, Hsi Wu! COLD! Ooohoohoo!" She freed a hand to wipe her skin dry.

"Perfect. Now you know how I'll keep you warm," spoke Hsi Wu, momentarily planting his brow upon Jade's. His eyes even loomed below to stare at the moonlight's gleam over her wet…

Jade rubbed Hsi Wu's belly, which had also been splashed by the cold water. "Gee, You're so naughty, you know that?"

"Look who's talking, my precious."

The demon/human couple rose above a fissure amid two distended clouds, and now seeing the crescent moon playing its light over them, Hsi Wu and Jade grabbed each other's lips and kissed for eternity and a second. Both were a little shocked at what their taste buds reaped, for in each mouth, something unfamiliar had resided there. Then, it hit them. Hsi Wu and Jade had just tasted their expressions of ecstasies past, not having a care whether their own juices would make them happy, so long as those made their respective lover happy.

Hsi Wu stared at Jade, and not pausing, threw Jade's nude form and planted her legs over his shoulders. Jade squealed as she felt Hsi Wu prod his masterful tongue and dab her womanhood, still smeared with weak traces of her bittersweet juices. Hsi Wu then reversed Jade topsy-turvy and allowed her to encircle her lips and suck loudly his member. Hsi Wu, now pleased with the soothing wetness of his member, was about to pull off Jade to enjoy the reverie, but Jade wouldn't stop her sucking, and the Sky Demon murmured regretfully, as he reached her back, and forcibly removed her from himself. Even as he did so, Jade hungrily clasped her mouth to clutch the saline skin of his nether, which was growing firmer with every stroke. Her clutch was so adept that she watched Hsi Wu's member fully exposed, unveiled of its protective layering, darkish veins richly embellishing the organ. Before reaching back to even tinge a vein, Jade was finally pulled off and she grimaced and drooped her eyes at the Sky Demon, being confused at what she had done that made Hsi Wu deny release.

"Jade, you know what we came here for."

"Yeah, but I'm…so…I don't know…"

"Horny? You're not alone, you know."

"Whoa, you're a fast learner," Jade smiled.

"Believe me Jade, when I say this," Hsi Wu locked her legs. "You will enjoy this many times above all else I've put you through. But, it will..."

"Hsi Wu," Jade laid her hand among the trio atop Hsi Wu's head, "You'll never hurt me again, not since this evening, when you spoke with that honesty. It was painful. But now, we're exposed top to bottom, in and out, and I mean 'in' as in our feelings.…So make me yours, Hsi Wu. It's not going to hurt. Plleease? You said you'd make me warm, AND well-fed. Right?"

Hsi Wu silently watched the looming clouds below. Not a soul on earth would ever watch what they were to do. That added to the reverie of this action.

The Sky Demon spoke not a reply to Jade, but instead lifted her buttocks with his claws, and waited impatiently as his sinuous essential nuzzled the edge of her nether lips. Both demon and mortal gasped hoarsely at the heat or lack thereof of their mates. Jade, her body of human flesh and blood, was absorbing the frigid temperament of the serene sky, and her breath began flowing with cloudy remnants of her warmth. Hsi Wu, being the Ying to her Yang, Yang to her Ying, beheld a tough callus so his warm blood was tucked in nicely. The Sky Demon speculated down himself. His growing member buried through the weak barrier from her nether lips, and Jade felt such a sharp pang zipping her head that she started constricting Hsi Wu with her lithe arms, hoping she wasn't about to be split into two. Besides the rough hug, the Sky Demon heard her whinnies tickling his pointed ears, and her feet, precise as a monkey's, pressed their heels on his hinds.

Hsi Wu watched Jade's face, and presented a wide grin chock full of his teeth. A mumbling Jade shook her head at the evil smile, and then his grip on her derriere grew weaker. Wondering what her lover could mean by that smirk, Jade continued sinking down the Sky Demon. "Ahhh! Hsi Wu! Pick me up! PICK ME UP!" The young Chan pinched Hsi Wu's sides, using them as handles to raise herself out of this outlandish circle of hurt. Her unsettled knees found their haven alongside Hsi Wu's waist, feeling the density of the bones. But Hsi Wu, having the wings while Jade had none, whipped her hands and pushed her knees off the safety measures. Jade screamed like she was about to fall many stories down, but she wasn't fearing for her life, but for the abrupt loss of her virginity. She grunted once a claw snaked back around her hips, and thus the Sky Demon now grazed her irreversible gateway. Jade gasped slowly, watching the Sky Demon await her next move, and she kissed his goatee-laced chin for luck, before she collected her old courage and relaxed the tensions of her limbs. Upon feeling the relaxations, Hsi Wu lowered his claw, and Jade's nethers widened as his member pierced her point of entry. Then came the collapse of her fleshy gates. 

"UNH! URRRRR!" the pain struck Jade so numb that she lost the robustness of her arms, and carelessly she remained limp, back arched for her lover's suitability. Fearing heights didn't worry the chi sorceress, especially if Hsi Wu held fast onto her bountiful rear. Her head swung the cool air, and her bangs swished any which way they could. Her eyes were slammed shut, and then a stream of tears poured down her cheeks, her chin, and to Hsi Wu's chest. Hsi Wu kissed the tears, capturing the first flavor of a new Jade, and yet, an old Jade…

"Why do I cry so much?" Jade half-mumbled, half-chuckled. "Not quite a tough girl, am I?"  


"If we were always tough, we wouldn't pleasure in softness," Hsi Wu simply replied, as he pulled the small of her back so that she leaned over his frame again. He grunted several times for his member was still adjusting to the rousing new climate surrounding it. As the noises subsided, the Sky Demon suspired readily, and drawing out his last normal breath, pushed himself deeper, and pulled himself away, reviving the chain of his lovemaking.

The young Chan clenched her teeth to let not a breath escape, but she could only rattle her jaw and scream in pleasing torment as Hsi Wu pleasured her entrance. Whatever Hsi Wu had done before never measured up to this climactic sequence. Jade yelled at her lover as if her soul was being killed by him, torn to shreds, and yet Hsi Wu was doing the exact opposite. 

Snaking a lone arm round Jade's waist, the Sky Demon continued struggling through both pleasing his lover and maintaining the constant flaps of his wings. Wondering why his left claws were now having the off day, Hsi Wu gleefully placed the claws beneath Jade's moonlit derriere. Running their broad sides over the remote end of her nether lips, the claws rubbed the supple slants of the lips, massaging them. A smiling Jade perked her lips to comment on her demon's handiwork, and always, she shuddered at a new treatment, shutting her eyes and slacking her kisser to emit wails of a heavenly concerto. Who said things should always be said, then done, anyway?

Jade moaned her concerto with her heart's consent, yet she recognized herself no longer having that stressful pull of celestial attraction, of gravity. That was when her bright golden orbs saw Hsi Wu upside down, so that her nethers could rest atop the steady figure of the Sky Demon. Hsi Wu grinned at her lover and laid his head away from her, expecting something, as always, but what? Jade looked down at herself, and she knew. Hsi Wu was giving her the opportunity at taking command, and he was fluttering calmly enough for the world to seem unchangeable. Jade signaled a cheery wink, and setting her hands upon the demonic loins, her lips opened for a sigh, and she motioned the lissome tempo her lover had learned for this priceless occasion. As she dipped in, her eyes bulged, the whites well dominating the gold, and she retreated back, surprised at the tension her nether lips caught from her own action. Seeing herself almost removed from the flustered Hsi Wu, Jade hastily pushed herself back in deeply. She muted a bothersome growl and relentlessly stood, gathering the uprooted presence of the member with her hands, and then drove herself down on him, practicing this joyful exercise. So much for the handle, Jade thought to herself as her mind, drowning again in a pool of unseen stars and dreams, compelled Jade to release the demon's member and ride him with only her nethers buckled by the fibrous, expanding portion rubbing at her inner walls. She groaned ever louder as Hsi Wu's legs motioned about her hands, and warmly abetted the girl in fulfilling her debut tempo of love, contracting her whenever her figure, focus lost on the curious display of pleasure in her mind, raucously swayed to and fro, far away from the intense squeezes of his nether flesh. Sweat seeped from each precious crescent angle of her hips, and the warm, briny slipperiness aroused her as her dampening buttocks slid her womanhood below even further depths than she could dream of. Jade chuckled at her confidence, and screeched as she dove harder, the full flesh of the demon disappearing in her. The frigid sky air touched her sweat-laden body, and Jade, stressed by the merciless cold, felt the will to dive down harder, and let her lover's body intensify her temperature.

Hot tears retreated from Hsi Wu's scarlet orbs due to the sheer endowment of the chi sorceress. He thought she was so strong with her fists, but she was stronger when it was her sex. Blood, that elixir of life, began drawing torturous attention to his head, yet Hsi Wu's perseverance, a perseverance forged from a millenium's worth of pain, encased his body from meeting the effects of his wayward stance head on. All he really thought of was how the mating, at once painful, killed any greater pain, whether it be the loneliness or…but oh, why think of pain and just be optimistic for once? Hsi Wu felt his member beading a small drip of his fluid, and he willed a concession of his love inside when the tempo slowed, like an indication of a pause…

"Hsi…Wu…." Jade gasped huskily, eyes curiously turned for her beloved's face. "Arr…" she mumbled feebly. "Turn…up…Need your face…."

Hsi Wu sighed pleasingly. It was if she had read his mind…or could she? "As you wish, my mistress," he replied, kicking his massive legs down so her chest can roll over and rediscover his ribs, and their faces met again. Hsi Wu anxiously slapped her rear again, teasing waves of tenderness upon Jade's delicious flesh.

Neither spoke as Jade buckled herself upward and upward, somewhat feigning groans of ecstacy, giggles spouted between each groan. Hsi Wu stared inquisitively at the acting, pondering Jade's soundness of mind until he saw Jade mouth "You" before him. Not wanting to disappoint, he innovated whatever knowledge of flight had been preserved for Jade's little demand. Spreading his wings to their furthermost span, Hsi Wu rekindled himself for Jade, and he exerted an astounding pressure with his length that both he and she spiraled several feet above where they once suspended amongst the silent clouds, stars and moon. Jade groaned from the tedium, begging him to make each moment feel tenfold, hundred fold, a higher multitude beyond one slow, weary push. The Sky Demon perfected his aerial grace by raising Jade's waist above his level and then rapidly thrusting himself, reviving the tiresome nature of their bodies. By now, Hsi Wu's wings now seemed to pace on their own. It was if the wings convinced him that they would do their duty without the distracting need of his concern. The full, flawless cheeks of Jade burned an effortless vermilion hue that she paid no heed to cooling off, and her hardened nipples jiggled many a direction as the cloudy firmament's moisture cast its power over her and the Dark Prince of the Sky.

Hsi Wu grinned, being the boy he was, and jetted a kiss on her leaping breasts, those sweating spheres of flesh that always rendered him in a masculine trance. "Mmmmmm," he spoke hungrily as he rolled his mandible and tasted the nipples. He then widened his jaw, budging his tongue around the breasts' luscious circumferences, made all the more easier to taste now from being painted across their surfaces with a rare palette of sweat, tears and rain. Not a lick of the breasts reminded him of their exotic delicacy from about whiles ago, but the wetness and the vibrating convulsions expressed by Jade were enticing enough for Hsi Wu not to ignore. At once, his nether length bulged its furthest inside Jade's entry, and he could feel the mortal leaking herself, his horns once again her chosen sanctuary from freeing her potential.

Jade shivered, her mouth rattling at the jolting elevations of the member as Hsi Wu swarmed her body across all her intimate regions. So this was what heaven felt like! Her bosoms and midriff secured, Jade finally freed her silken hands from the horns, exalting the momentum of libido that carried her fears and nightmares through the small world downward. Watching the world above, with the sheen of constellations and moons blanketing her, she felt like a queen, or a goddess dominating above all. And yet, this pleasurable being beneath her was no mere throne for her demeanor. It was someone willing enough to raise her in measures of another world, within the one she already loved. The name, the red orbs, the horns, the jaw…everything….She can see everything being done from him though her eyes had tightened, and reddened from unending tears. Her breaths tried calling out for Hsi Wu, but the Sky Demon smiled and nodded silently, knowing what her gasps meant, and thus, she was given relief and smiled it in kind.

Not a floor to touch…Not a ceiling to hit…No walls to be caught between….Free…That was what heaven could only have.

"Un…Hsi…Wu…It's tearing me…" Jade moaned. "Don't…lose con…trol…Don't…make me…!"

"Jade….Be strong, Jade….We're gonna be okay," Hsi Wu rambled. "Ur! Urrr! Urrrah!"

"Ah, Hsi Wu! Hsi WUUUUAAAHHHHHHH!"

"JaAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!" Hsi Wu outburst as his member was seemingly sucking him inside out. His wings scrambled rapidly to retain the pace while Hsi Wu erupted, spouts of his frothy milt feeding Jade's hungry nether lips. The Sky Demon uneasily clamped his orbs and rose his screaming face to the sky, the seed trickling in channels across both his canted demonic legs and the helplessly vibrating legs of the mortal.

Jade couldn't contain herself as Hsi Wu's release flooded her womanhood completely. She constricted the Sky Demon and wailed deafeningly for more as she pushed herself to collect the nimble strings of the male's lovely fluids. His orgasm crashed so forcefully that some of his fluids came above her waist, ornamenting her bored, clean-dry form. It struck Jade that the dirtiness of it all tainted neither her pride nor her spirit, but praised them somewhat beautifully. She trailed her index finger and began scooping a generous helping of seed before her mouth gobbled its saccharine taste. Enjoying the spectacle, Jade happily squeezed her legs so her nether lips can jovially milk more release from the demon's length, now coated tip to base with the very juices it possessed. As the milking occurred, she felt her own body losing control of its most secluded contents. She sighed as she dropped her control for just a second, and a second was all it took for her to concede herself. Her nether lips gushed Hsi Wu's favorite delicacy, the tart, tangy juice tapped right from the chi sorceress. Her juices made their way and sprinkled over Hsi Wu's nether sack down his robust hind. Jade would have made her love tone deaf until her cries were suddenly muted by the slippery Hsi Wu's lips. The two merrily kissed each other, lips tugged on for relaxation, even as their confluent breaths sensed red-blooded haste and indulgence from their torturous retreat of fluids. Hsi Wu dripped his salivating jaw and doused Jade's labrum, which was growing desolate with each cry of ecstasy. Both were mumbling pleads to each other to stop, or continue, or stop…Which one was it?

Hsi Wu groaned loudly as he saw Jade's flood of juices, and it stressed him so badly that he sobbed soft hiccups and exerted another round of seed deep in Jade's private cavern. Jade's waist was fully blanketed in juices, from the buttocks Hsi Wu had groped tenderly to the rumpled twines of her maturation. Jade in turn saw the whimpers of Hsi Wu, and smiled; her reddening eyes showed he wasn't alone. She then saw herself and the Sky Demon barely atop the dome where they had landed. Hsi Wu's wings had done their due, and the Sky Demon hugged Jade securely as the couple collapsed together upon Jade's comfy bedstead.

Rising her dazed head off the pillow, Jade stared wide-eyed and wide-grinned at her demonic lover, and frowned deeply as she saw Hsi Wu, who was…crying some more?

"Hsi Wu…what's wrong?"

The sticky demon, laying down front first, and buttocks next to Jade, began sighing quietly. "I can't believe it. I actually feel you are mine. Jade, it is a very nice feeling, yet at once a confusing one….Jade, did you find it truly a special night, aside from the deaths of our..innocence? Because…I don't know…"

"You worry so much, Hsi Wu…What you did out there, from this morning to just now, all of that had my favorite memories for you. And our innocence never died, they just…took a big vacation. Really, I love you, Hsi Wu, and there should be, no, WILL be, much more to us than the sex, even if I like it a little too much."

Hsi Wu turned to Jade, who stroked his horns and gave each one an enticing lick. "Jade," he spoke again, "is there much more to me than the sex?"

"Oh, poor Hsi Wu, you've forgotten about the stuff you did at school, you know, saving my essay on 'It'? And what about telling the truth and then asking for my forgiveness? You assured me that the whole wide world can't admire my every move, but not just did you admire me, you understood me. That's so cool of you, even if neither of us thought we'd go this far. Believe me, Hsi Wu, if you refuse to do sex ever again, I'd still want to love you…"

Hsi Wu licked his lips. "But I won't refuse, okay, Jade?"

"Still horny, I see," Jade smiled. "You know, Hsi Wu, that sex was the first time. Don't think like it's the last we'll ever have, and don't think it's the worst, because we've never done it before, right, love?

"Yes, that is true…You never fail to amuse me, Jade. " Hsi Wu felt Jade's hand gratefully brush past his torso, and his chest and confidence felt warm again. "Did I feel beloved enough for you?"

"Beloved enough? Great as always, though great doesn't begin to describe it. We'll try some more stuff, Hsi Wu, and we'll do more stuff too, just as long as you don't go away. YAAWWNN, man, I'm dozing off….Hsi Wu, Bat Boy, come here and kiss me goodnight like the nice demon that you are."

Hsi Wu watched Jade Chan, and the grin came planted back on his dark façade. He crawled on all fours and laid himself under the squat Jade. He slurped his experienced tongue and found the mark.

"Ah…Hsi…Wu…." Jade dozingly shut her eyes and climaxed her last for the night, spilling a gentle ebb of juice as her bang-laden head slumped between Hsi Wu's feet, and snored…Gee, hope he kisses me this way in the morning…Heh heh…ZZZZZ…

"Goodnight, lovely Jade," Hsi Wu whispered confidently, as he peacefully sucked the ebbs off her nethers, coating his tongue and gathering just the taste he wanted for the end of this night. Only his plucky smooches of earthly flesh clamored across the bedroom. Lying nude beside a sleeping mortal, blankets and pillows scattered without worry, the Sky Demon shut his eyes, closed his wings like leather drapes over himself and his lover, and hoped that he and Jade could dance together in their dreams. One day, for sure, he will make heaven return.

******************************************************************************

That stench.

Not a smell.

A stench.

It woke up Hsi Wu in the morning.

But why was that stench familiar?

Then, it struck him.

HE….HE was still alive…

Hsi Wu gasped and shut his mouth so as not to arouse Jade's slumber. Gently, he flopped her pleasant derriere off him so her delicate form now slept frontal side up. Looking at the alley through a stained-glass window, his stubbed snout caught wind of the enigma. His face backed away from the window, hoping the Shift, whom he could not see, had not seen the Sky Demon, who was still the opposite of dead. The alley was dark, but that was good enough for Hsi Wu, because that meant he could tear apart that overbearing fool and no one would ever know it was him. He hastily wrapped his amethyst sash around his waist and hovered down to his nemesis.

The Sky Demon landed down, and saw the shadow of the Shift crawling and knocking a garbage can in unkempt frustration. Looks like a truck ran over his leg, Hsi Wu coldly smiled. That means it'll just be a matter of claw and…

The Shift appeared closer to the Sky Demon, and his appearance left Hsi Wu stumbling a step back. The sneering, malignant gambler that was this enigma was exactly "was" now. The flesh covering his body seemed sucked of their fat, so now a skull seemed to glare at Hsi Wu's horrified face. His gray hair mutated into a deathly white wig, several strands of which had fallen and joined several year-old newspapers dancing across the wind. And his hands, the hands that bequeathed Hsi Wu and Jade the memories they detested, now revered, were so flimsy that cricks and cracks followed every movement of the fingers, breaking the stunned silence in the alley.

"What…have…you done…to me?!" growled the stumbling Shift.

"What are you talking about, Shift?" replied an unsympathetic Hsi Wu, who crossed his claws as a hostile stance. "You're the one who abandoned me at Jade's lair, if you didn't remember."

"I don't understand…" the Shift grumbled at the swerves of his debilitated torso. "Why is this happening? No one ever lived to leave me like this!"

Hsi Wu was as confused as ever. The Shift had told him that the Sky Demon had to be killed by an outside force so the enigma could receive immortality. For so long, this Shift got close to being immortal, yet he spent his whole life wiling away in recklessness, knowing that he couldn't truly end. So if the Shift always died from getting killed, what was he dying from now?

Hsi Wu surmised the answer.

"You failed, Shift."

"What are you talking about?! I never failed destroying anyone!"

"Shift, I know what you never told anyone. You revived all those pasts, didn't you? The pasts of those other people you took? The pasts that were altered from the Book of Ages?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Hsi Wu smiled, audibly smacking one claw on the palm of the other. "Your power depended on those pasts, turning friends, lovers, whoever they were, into resentful beings who knew only to destroy one other. That was the most important rule about your powers, wasn't it? You needed someone to die so you could harness the misery, the regrets of the past to strengthen your immortality, but guess what, you're talking to someone who's not regretting it, and quite live and well."

"Then…Jade Chan…the girl's alive too?!"

"Yes, and I must say she's finally getting her sleep after staying up pretty late, and I do mean pretty." The grin grew wicked, a contrasting display for the hulking, gawking frown of the Shift. 

The Shift's eyes opened to an unexplored magnitude. "Oh, no…NO! You didn't do it! How could you, you fool?!"

"Face it, Shift. You tricked people into thinking that the past HAD to be avoided. But Jade and I, we're different. Those pasts did gave us much pain, much tears, but that's over. Our love began as a lie, and that's what made this love better. We agreed on something, Shift, That lie we lived, it told us what we really wanted to do, and we were willing to live and let that happen. You thought Jade was going to kill me, but love me was what she only desired. I never thought I'd do this, but you deserve much thanks for giving us your gift, though I think you chose the wrong customers. Now your contractors are angry with you, Shift. Your deal with the demons, I'm afraid....is now invalid..."

"B-But, that means I won't even remember anything! They can't deny me my memory! They can't! "

"Perhaps you should've had a better deal. Maybe next time, whatever this next time could be," Hsi Wu admonished, and then he pointed his face towards the third story where Jade was wonderfully sleeping. 

"Wait! You can't leave, you've got to help me!" the Shift scrambled his hands onto the heels of Bat Boy's feet.

"I can't help you, but that will," Hsi Wu pointed a claw to the horizon in greeting.

Before the Shift can turn and see for himself, rays of light stabbed over his ruined burden, tearing it. With not a chance to scream, his every bit shattered into chalky dust, a dust Hsi Wu merely retreated away by a few inches. The wind, that unseen and uncalm force, scattered the lifeless powder down the sewage vents. The powder adhered itself to the muck of everything flowing down the sewers, everything that was ignorant and valueless to the beings of this city. The Shift, after centuries of evading death, will never again remember how painless it was to have met it...

Hsi Wu watched the flowing sun shine its first rays of light over the city of San Francisco. The Sky Demon sighed and shook his head, not believing that the Shift's demise was not a dream he long yearned for, but a triumphant, stunning reality.

"Good-bye, Shift," Hsi Wu whispered to the empty ground, before turning his face away from the lonesome vent.

"Hsi Wu? Hsi WUUU!" a voice sang from the third story of "Uncle's Rare Finds, And Then Some"…

His eyes bulged excitedly, and opening his leathery wings, Hsi Wu leapt off the dusky alley to the stained-glass window, and Jade rushed forward and opened the window lock.

"Hsi Wu", Jade sighed in relief, her bare, heaving breasts glowing from the sun, "why did you go away? You promised me…"

Hsi Wu cuddled her form, claws searching over her plentiful curves. "Um, there was a discord going on outside, and I thought it was dangerous. It was really nothing, Jade. Nothing at all."

Jade meekly mewed as a careful claw held one end of her rump, squeezing its rich plumpness. "Ooh...Hsi Wu... Heh, heh... Oh, that's really neato, Hsi Wu. But...look out, your poor sash is nearly falling off! Let me tie it back up for you."

"O-kay!" Hsi Wu leapt before Jade, who eagerly untied the sash and began trying to get a firm knot on him.

Jade, lost in a dazzling stare with Hsi Wu's smile, felt a knot made and she quickly tugged the loops.

"YEOW!" Hsi Wu cried, who leapt his legs up and down, like an exotic bird making his mating dance.

"Wha-AHH! Hsi Wu!" Jade slapped her flushed cheeks at seeing her work. The ends of the sash were tied around his demon member, which meant there was a cute ribbon choking away at his nether length.  


"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Hsi Wu! That wasn't supposed to…"

"Jade! Seymour?" the voice of the archaeologist made its way up the stairs.

Hsi Wu eyed the bedroom door and gasped, before he found his body to be that of Seymour's again, without even flashing a single metamorphosis. He turned and saw Jade, once again decked in her windbreaker and denim jeans, hushing her lover with a flickering finger upon her ruby lips. Seymour smiled, and held back a chuckle revealing his demonic persona. Jade herself gave in to a chuckle of her own.

Jackie walked up to Jade's private bedroom, and the couple hushed. "Jade, I…Ah….So, she trusts you…" Jackie smiled at Seymour.

"Huh?" the boy was confused.

"I don't suppose you ever saw this bedroom before. I guess this means you know she's the chi wizard in the family."

"Yi-es, I do, Mr. Chan. Jade let me in on it. I promise I won't let anyone else know."

"Don't fret, Seymour," Jade hugged Mr. Hsiwoositz proudly. "you already made a promise, remember?" Seymour blushed a deep red, and Jade laughed, for she never saw the Sky Demon show a tinge of reddening pride.

"Um, I should go now. You kids go along and get ready for school. Uncle and Tohru will be opening the shop again so I must get ready. Sniff, sniff. What's that-whoaaa!" Jackie hollered as something caused him to slip across the floor.

"Ahh!" Jade quickly flicked her finger, and Jackie…still crashed down the floor.

"Unf! What did I slip from?" Jackie asked as he speedily checked the sole of his shoe, and then the illustrious marble tilings, all of which were dry as a desert.

"Well, I think jet lag's done its work." Jackie shyly scratched his head. "Yawn! I better go to bed till Uncle calls me…See you, children," He dragged himself out of Jade's bedroom into his own.

With Jackie no longer around, Jade and Seymour resorted to their intimate trade of words.

The little Chan bore her eyes cheerfully into his. "Come to think of it, I almost forgot to give you your gift, didn't I?"

"You mean the little box? Whatever was in it?"

"Take a look and find out," Jade spoke as she summoned the package before Seymour's face.

The Sky Demon checked the package, and scattered wrapping paper and ribbons between the couple. And what a gift it was; a pocket-sized crystalline frame embroidering a scrawny Hsi Wu and a lithesome Jade hugging one other. That picture never occurred in this life, or perhaps…this was some magical work of art….

"I changed the picture, after I knew who you really were. I think it makes it even more unique."

"Many praises, Jade. I'll keep it close to me," Hsi Wu slid the frame safely beneath his khaki's pocket. "You're a riddle I enjoy so much." 

"Glad you love it…Keep it with you whenever you have to go places. And, another thing, Hsi Wu…Sorry about that thing with the sash. I was...kind of a klutz there," Jade bashfully whispered, one leg standing before the other.

"Don't worry, Jade. When I'm Hsi Wu again, the sash will be back in place. Thanks for trying, anyway."

"Speaking of place, school's about another two hours or so." Jade inched her face closer to Hsi Wu. "And I'm in need of a shower, Bat Boy."

"By saying shower, you do mean bath, right?"

"Yes, but I would like some extra hands to make me clean." Jade then held Seymour's hands. "And I know how good these hands are."

"As you wish, mistress. I'll make it as heavenly as you want," Seymour spoke with that curiously scrawny pitch, and Jade giggled gleefully as he held her small back and legs, proudly carrying her into the bathroom. And as both sauntered in, they freed their emotions, spinning forward and tasting their lips again, she of mortal, he of demon. And a lone claw, the tool of a once-broken, once-unloved creature, eventually reached out to the doorknob, and sealed the world among two souls who needed no walls. It was going to be another good day, and they would make sure it would stay that way.

THE END

A/N: Good gosh, is it actually over?! Not quite, everybody, cause Tajeri Lynn, the Extremo Luchadore is setting off to write another fantasy adventure that will follow the time frame of "Souls Between the Walls". It's entitled "Genma Hiryumusha", and while there may be no lemon, it'll be similar to "The Life Before the Party", only with Hsi Wu and a cast of other characters arriving on the scene. (I have officially pulled off the ballot, since I am already working on the voted projects.) But guess what? The miniseries won't be available at Fanfiction.Net! It'll make its way into another website made by the fellow donut baker herself, the Spleef! Speaking of which, her JCA fansite, "Spleef's Rare Finds", includes so much for the JCA fan in all of us. Extremo Luchadore's chapter-by-chapter announcements will only come in e-mail, so to any amigo who knows me, you're being extra lucky on this one! (One other thing; this fic will still be edited.) 

Notes on "Souls Between the Walls"

You know, a funny thing did happen to me at Las Vegas. But for once, it had nothing to do with the bright lights, big city formations and casinos where everybody's puffing a cigarette at me. Nah, that's not what's itching the Extremo Luchadore. What itched me was how much I missed Fanfiction.Net, the site where you let your ideas be known so that you'd entertain the people you can't see. I was so anxious to just get to UNLV's library and get my noodle going. The words of you fellow amigos mark the individuals who speak them, and I just enjoy reading everything you've guys been doing. o neverS mind I didn't get to go on the Stratosphere. Never mind that I offered money to some guy who thought he was getting some (and didn't, so he gave the trip a 6/10). Never mind that "Real Sex 27" was the only cable show I got to watch on that whole trip. And never mind that the roads have so many cigarettes lying across the dirt that they look like big, dead maggots... Fanfiction.Net rules, and I'm a staying here!

Bonus: "Wrong Way in a Tyrant's Way……A Piece of Scrap told in Dialogue."

C "Do we really have to stick around like children? We are adults, you know…"

F "Yeah, but Big V, he ain't gonna let us go for this one. And these ropes, he pulls up a mean knot."

R "Do any of you guys got twinkie-winkies?"

F "Ratso, you've been saying that for the last hour."

R "Oh, it's been an hour?"

C "Argh! Listen, Finn, Ratso! Why don't we just drag ourselves out, jump the window-wiper guy right now, and make like a…like a…whatever!"

R "I don't know, Chow. Hakky Fooey's waiting by us, and he doesn't look happy…You think Valmont left any snacks for us?"

F "Urr…darn Hak Foo. He never does my favorite move!"

R "What kind of move is that, Finn?"

F "You know. 'Lemming falls off cliff.' "

C "I can't believe you guys did that to Valmont. Did I have to be included in this?"

F "Hey Chow, don't be such a blarney while we're being tied up in Valmont's closet. I'd rather not talk about what already happened and talk about what will."

C "How'd you guys mess the rooftop swimming pool like that?"

F "Well, you could thank Shen-dud! Without any dough, this penthouse was in the age of dinosaurs. So I thought about tweaking this place a bit. How was I supposed to know that wire was for the pool, and not the bathtub?"

C "Well guess what, Finn! You and your hungry handyman got me stuck along for the ride! And Valmont…he's never going to be the same again, all because you had to turn that water vent into the drainage vent from hell!"

F "Dude, at least only part of him got stuck in that vent. Least he didn't die.

V "Would you blaggards be quiet?! That 'only part' isn't getting any better with all that racket you are making!"

R "Can you still have Little Vs?"

V "QUIET! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR HEARING ANYTHING!"

R "Then can we go out now?"

The End

Thoughts and Dedications to "Souls Between the Walls"

Leaping onto the ropes before taking leave of the Imaginary Dome, Tajeri Lynn would like to boom a mighty "muchos gracias" to the following amigos who've lived through, endured through, or just helped through chugging on this writing machine.

To the tandem of Hilary J. Bader & Gary Hartle…HUH?, you say? Well, to you clueless amigos, Bader and Hartle respectively wrote and directed two JCA episodes we especially savored over these months. One is "Tale of the Demon Tail", whilst the other is "The Eighth Door". That's right, ninos and ninas. This duo spent their time and heart bringing us the hypnotic bat boy we just can't get enough of! And you could indefinitely thank Bader for that "Bodie-shaka-laka-laka" thing she gave to Mr. V.

To Andre Sogliuzzo…HE is Hsi Wu! And he's under a small budget! Bader, head over to Sony and make a spinoff on the demon dude. Your writer friend Robert Goodman got one for his "Batman" character Zeta, so why can't you get one for Hsi Wu, aka Sogliuzzo?

To Adelaide, the company behind JCA and "Men In Black" animated series. Hey, did someone tell me that the Ninja Turtles are being made by them?! YI-ES! That other crazy martial arts story is going to be Adelaide-ized! I can hear it now..."They're the world's most fearsome fighting team..." Okay, I'm sounding too old school here.

Digidestined of Courage….you're one class act! Digidestined's "The Ancient Prophecy" is just too cool an adventure and it flows like a JCA script. Can't wait to read more of that!

A generous handshake to Shadowcell, cuz he was the fellow who followed me through this story since the day I lost my bet and was compelled to write my first-time lemon. Were it not for him, I could've left the bet…or could I? Shadowcell, amigo, I don't know when I'll contact you, but I hope to again in the future!

Say, where is tari-chan, the one behind the first Hsi/Jade, "Demon Heart"? And why is "Demon Heart" no longer on FFN? Ah, well, least I printed my own copies of the fic when I had the chance. That assured, I can thank tari-chan for convincing many of us that Hsi/Jade is quite the couple on FFN.

He-yo, Avery! I hope you like reading this conclusion, even if you're so busy that you can't leave behind a review. I want to read your other stories very much too! 

I'll make this quick. Roy, Marcy, Helen, Monique, Rose, Carlos, and Maria, kudos for taking me to Las Vegas so I can make that fateful bet….Mike Awesome and Masato Tanaka, you still entertain me while breaking a lifetime of tables and chairs over each other…Here's to Linkin Park and Puddle of Mudd, whose "Paper Cut", "With You" and "Blurry" kept me typing readily…Oh yeah, I forgot Coldplay, whose song "Yellow" remains my favorite song ever. Here's also to Jackie Chan, Mr. Stunt-meister, the guy who just won't stay out of a stunt whether he's on the camera or in a cel.

Some people say "nice people finish last", others say "save the best for last." Well, amigos, I go for the latter.

Hello, senorita. It's kind of funny how this whole thing started, considering what we shared over Hsi Wu and Jade. Since then, gee, I hope we'd still write and captivate FFN readers for years and years to come. As always, it's been welcome that you can stop by the Luchadore's circle. And you are telling me new things about the world, or things I normally don't stop to think about, and that means quite a lot. Muchos gracias, domo arigatou, thank you….Spleefie. So…You still got some of that tomato soup left?

For now, the Extremo Luchadore will run off into the exit and disappear back to his sphere. Who knows what craziness he will think up next…? Only Extremo Luchadore knows! ADIOS, and make your impact known!


	14. Say, I'm going to read this another day?

Sneak Preview: The final work will be done later than this. But I know tons of you are impatient for a sweet lemon. So check out the backdrop and come back some other time. Adios.

2/21/03

HOW DO YOU DO, MR. WU?

_Dear His Wu….._

Snap! There went the 2-inch pencil again. And to think 2 hours ago, it stood perfectly at a lengthy 5 inches, ready for what should've been another good morning of school. But it was anything but another good morning, this was different, for Jade Chan, affable girlfriend to a most unspeakable monstrosity, had set her mind hoping to communicate with her lover, and was doing a mighty lousy job of it insofar.  Jade's confidence for speaking her feelings shrank whenever the pencil lead submitted to the vibrations of her quivering little hand. Cheap 50-cent pencil, Jade thought to herself calmly.

Argh! Writing letters suck big time, outburst the mentality of a frustrated Jade. Her will somewhat failing her, Jade left the pencil clattering to the right edge of her unbalanced desk. Reluctantly taking resignation, she sighed and lightly blew the small bits of lead over her clean sheet of paper, clean except for the heading that bore her lover's name. She lulled her face to the desk, and since every other student tried staying alert to Ms. Lily's lecture, Jade became as conspicuous as a mole beneath its burrow.

"Jade Chan, would you so kindly tell the class the answer to the question?" Lily spoke drolly, as if she actually hoped Jade did not really know. Then Jade could get punished by getting embarrassed. Jade hated being thought of as a dung heap, but when she failed answering questions, her intelligence seemed to amount to that.

"Wha? What did you say? Answer? Question?"

"Jade, I hope you are staying alive-"

"I want to answer the question!" Jade stammered. "But I-I, I didn't hear the question right. It's kinda hard to when you're next to the window," she pointed an index finger to the window, and almost on cue the blare of a firefighters' truck came roaring off into the distance. Jade smiled, shining her teeth.

Ms. Lily sighed, slightly defeated in her brief ambition. "Very well, Jade. The question I was trying to ask you was about the level of the sky where rain falls."

"Stratosphere."

"Hmm…You actually are reading your books. Good, Jade. Now who else would like to answer a question…."

That was not even close to heart pounding, Jade realized. Jade obviously knew the question well because she heard of her boyfriend wanting to reclaim a dominion in the sky. Must be where he ruled over to keep away his big and bad siblings, Jade smiled over the thought. Still, she wished she could meet His Wu the Sky Demon during his construction. She wouldn't feel so lonely every weekend, and today was the weekly beginning of salvation for a student, Friday.

But how to even meet with Hsi Wu? He was residing somewhere off the sky, hoping to build his domain so many miles from San Francisco. Jade murmured in apparent defeat. What was she to do? She wasn't fast enough to find him before turning back home. She couldn't fly to whatever heights he was in. And there would be too much terrain to cross that, as her old uncle Jackie advised, just going was too dangerous. Jade then remembered that she CAN meet with His Wu. And she knew just the ticket.

Now all she needed to do was to gather its 12 components, and the ticket would be hers!


End file.
